UNDERWORLD
by SONICPHENG
Summary: Mafia AU: The Chengs and Agrestes have been mortal enemies in the crime world for centuries. Adrien is reluctantly involved with the family, and Marinette gets dragged into the war through unfortunate circumstances. When the two become bodyguards for the families as Ladybug and Chat Noir, will their masquerade end in peace, or death? Rated T for violence. OCs, and Félix is canon.
1. PROLOGUE

"Where is Félix?"

Adrien's shoulders stiffened at his father's tone. The blond boy unwillingly stood before the man who carried power and neglect equally in his hands, biting his lip in hopes to find a suitable answer. He adjusted the black hood over his face with leather clad fingers.

"He had something to do, so I came in his stead."

"What about Nathalie?"

"She's stuck in bed with a hangover."

Gabriel leaned forward on the polished table, folding his hands and giving his son an examination. Adrien was dressed like the night; from his sneakers to the black mask layered over his face - nothing impressive, but simply a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt under the hood with a pair of matching gloves. His hands were in his pockets, but at least his posture redeemed his… ' _appearance_ '. The longer Gabriel evaluated him, the more the boy could feel his muscles tightening. The air caught in his throat.

Gabriel sat back into the couch with an unimpressed sigh, popping a cigar from inside his white suit. "Would it have killed you to dress formally?"

His heart ripped a touch, Adrien desperately holding back a forlorn expression. He lowered his green irises to the wine colored carpet. "It was short notice, sir."

"Sit."

He slid into the round booth next to his father, making sure to leave enough space between them to at least ease off the awkwardness floating about.

"Hands out of your pockets."

He removed them on reflex, folding his fingers between his knees. "Sorry, sir." So much for attempt of forced peace.

Adrien sat back uncomfortably in his seat. This would have only been the ninth time that he attended one of his father's 'meetings', but the locations and conversations were often not so… desirable for him. The family pair were sitting in a VIP casino room with several booths and seats around the corners, a small bar, and a gambling table. The noise floating about was a sports announcer from the TV's above the counter, and the pungent smell of cigarettes and alcohol soured Adrien's nose. He wrinkled it in discomfort, watching with minor disgust as his father used the scarlet candle on the table to light his cigar.

But Adrien could never hate Gabriel, since he loved his father. His callous demeanor and behavior was nothing too big for Adrien to look past, even when it left him depressed and lonely. He also strongly disapproved of Gabriel's business, though growing up in that environment should have been considered _normal_ by now.

Then there was Gabriel's attire. The man dressed snappy and classy as usual. He wore a pearl white tuxedo with a folded black handkerchief in his breast pocket. A silver tie was neatly knotted up to his neck, holding the collar of a white button down shirt. A grey winter coat lined with fur draped his shoulders, and his dress shoes were dark; newly polished. White rimmed glasses, black gloves and platinum locks slicked back completed his refined and authoritative appearance.

"How did you get in? Minors aren't permitted here."

Adrien tensed again, swallowing his nervousness. "They remembered me and led me to you." Since this happened to be a hot spot for Gabriel's undisclosed business meetings. It always surprised Adrien what money could help you get away with. In this case, every employee at that casino knew to leave the Agrestes alone to do what they pleased. This included the owner.

These very situations allowed the adolescent to know an unfortunate amount of things about the syndicate he wished he didn't, and he intended to keep a lid on how this came to be, for himself. For Adrien, having access to age-restricted affairs, honing an armada of secrets and the topic of death were an ordinary part of his everyday life. But he knew since childhood that he wasn't like his father or like Félix. He always wanted to be the hero.

Though he knew that could _never_ happen.

He shook his head, locks of golden strands brushing across his face. The feeling as if he'd suffocate from the silence dragged on longer than comfort's limit. "Who exactly are we waiting for?"

He nearly stumbled.

"An adversary." Gabriel pressed the tip of the cigar to his lips, exhaling the grey toxins. Adrien held his breath instinctively at that moment, but also gazed at Gabriel with lack of understanding.

" _An adversary_?" He repeated with enhanced delivery.

"She's of the _Cheng_ family."

His eyes must have widened, because Gabriel responded with a slight smirk of amusement. "There's no need to be so shocked." He chuckled out venomously, the sardonic look in his eye prickling his son's skin.

Adrien prevented a follow up jaw drop at the sudden upturn of his father's lip. He'd question whether it was a miracle or a curse later, and attempt to untangle his thoughts. For as long as he could remember, the Cheng's were the absolute enemy. The Agrestes and the Chengs were at constant war, and rivals to the _regrettable, literal death_.

Piles of questions layered on his tongue, but every word caught in his throat. Talking and pun making came easy to him. These things did not apply when conversing with Gabriel Agreste. The most he did at that moment was fold his fingers and shake his knee in anticipation for their guests arrival.

A door busted open with a loud crack, drawing the Agrestes' attention instantly. Across from them was a couple of women of Chinese descent. The one who nearly damaged casino property spotted the two and began sauntering in their direction with a catwalk that lacked mercy and eyes that weren't so inviting.

The woman behind her quietly closed the door, then waved with a mysteriously wicked smile. She too made her way, taking her sweet time as if there was no cause for alarm.

Adrien gulped. His father, not so much.

Gabriel rose from his seat. Adrien followed. "You received my message, Miss Cheng."

The one with the attitude's response was a trenchant smirk. "It's hard to refuse when you're cornered in the grocery store parking lot." said she with straight up attitude. Adrien took a moment to take in their appearances. The Chinese female currently speaking to his father stood tall, with short jet black hair pulled into a low ponytail. She wore thick, winged eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, black dress pants and a matching blazer with a red button up; collar unbuttoned. Beneath her were a pair of pleather strapped heels. Her dark irises and hands-in-pockets stance reeked with over confidence and a sense of danger. There was no trying in the game of intimidation with this woman.

Then there was the eccentric woman standing behind her. She wore her long, thick locks into a low bun tied with a large violet bow, her hair color matching what he assumed was her sister's, since their faces had very close resemblance to one another. This one in particular was carrying a white lace umbrella, and a gothic lolita dress with a multi layered skirt that only reached to her upper thigh. She wore knee-high boots, had too many earrings, and plenty of amethyst rings. Purple accents and buckles decorated her outfit, and black fingerless gloves covered her hands. She had a chilling smile that was deceptively inviting, and gave off the impression that she knew more than she should have.

The confident woman glanced at Adrien, nodding over to him. "Who's the kid?"

"He's not what you're here for." Gabriel swiftly dropped the question, looking to the woman in the back, "I see you brought your sister." He motions his hand to the side of the booth. "Please, take a seat."

The more cantankerous Cheng shot a glare at Gabriel before sighing and sitting to the side. Her sister merely leaned against the wall, twirling her parasol. The fashion designer quirked a brow at her.

"Will you not sit as well?"

She grinned at him. "I prefer to stand."

He nodded, then turned to his son. He motioned to the one sitting. "This is Biyu Cheng, and the one standing is her sister, Zihua Cheng."

"And you're Gabriel Agreste and he's whatever - skip the formalities and tell me why you bribed one of my men into doing your dirty work, you piece of s***." she hissed through her teeth. It was then Adrien learned that Biyu didn't mess around. But what mobster has ever joked in business?

From the looks of it, probably Zihua. In fact, she had continued to smile, which was mildly disturbing and creeping Adrien out. He had his eyes locked on her as she hummed to herself in the corner as if the situation she was in didn't exist.

Zihua caught him staring and beamed happily at him.

He gulped again.

"He wasn't one of your men, Miss Cheng. He was a simple townsman _and_ one of your clients-"

"-Which I had doing personal work for me so that he could pay his debts off faster. Léon didn't have the money to dish out for his daughter's operation, so he came to me for help." As she continued to speak, the anger inside of her became increasingly obvious by the second. She slammed her fist on the table, startling Adrien and almost toppling the burning candle.

"Léon Baudin is _not_ a hitman! If that girl ends up in an orphanage because of you, I'll personally scrape you off the street in _eight. different. directions_."

Adrien turned to his father in slight shock. Yes, he knew what the mafia was capable of, but had this accusation been true? Had his father _actually_ paid an innocent man outside of the Agrestes to kill someone?

Gabriel's expression did not change. He only folded his fingers and leaned forward. "About a week ago, I found someone in my office while I was out trying to obtain certain information." He opened his ice blues, causing Biyu to flinch at the chill of his stare. "Can you guess who I found?"

She kept her lips pursed, locking eyes with him. Gabriel sat back and took a puff of his cigar. "I could've had Léon Baudin killed right then and there, but I had mercy on him and hired him off. Simple as that. You should be _thanking_ me that I let him live."

"By dirtying his hands?" She scoffed.

" _You_ dirtied his hands the moment you tried to use him as a spy, so on the case of putting his life in jeopardy, we're _even_."

The air became strained, and Adrien felt as if he was the only one sensing it. He had sat in on plenty of apprehensive conversations before, but this argument topped anything he had heard. Maybe Félix had been right about the boy's innocence.

And Heaven _knows_ what Félix could have been involved in at that moment.

Biyu relaxed in her seat with a sour look on her face. Gabriel exhaled and put his cigar out in the mini ashtray. "We could argue all day about who started this war first, but that's not what I called this meeting for."

She snorted with scorn. "What could an Agreste want with a _Cheng_?" Biyu began examining her scarlet nails, disinterested in Gabriel Agreste himself. Adrien furrowed his brows at the woman. Upon first impression, she carried herself as arrogant, accusatory, and discourteous, but he had learned by now that criminals such as these all share the common quirk of being uncivilized.

"I simply come with questions." He slid his hand into his breast pocket, revealing a white envelope and pushing it to her on the table. She glanced at the piece of paper, then to him in slight confusion. Taking it into her hands and opening it with caution, she spotted nothing but a square piece of paper and slid it out.

Upon first glance, both Biyu and Zihua's faces twisted into surprise. Maybe even a hint of fear on Biyu's end.

"Do you know that child?"

She paused. Her eyes darted at him, burning with anger; hands trembling.

* * *

AHHHH SO EXCITED TO BE STARTING THIS SERIES! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review and if you have any suggestions to improve my writing, don't feel shy to give critique as well! :)

Special thanks to catxnoir for being my beta reader!


	2. CHAPTER I: IVRE

_The scene was blurred, sounds echoing around. The noise of a running sink and dishes being scrubbed, and the voice of a stern man answering questions from a speaker filled her ears. She was in her living room from many years ago, staring blankly at a TV screen._

 _"Mommy, who is that man?" She pointed, pure minded and curious. She was young, and unaware of the dangers surrounding her little world._

 _The man she was referring too was tall with platinum blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Through her own, she thought he had a scary expression. Many flashes of light flickered one at a time in different angles on the television as he stood on a podium and gave a speech on his latest runway show. On the title towards the bottom, it said 'Gabriel Agreste'._

 _A woman of Chinese descent was wiping her washed hands on a dish towel when she turned and saw her daughter staring at the screen. She looked beautiful, with neatly brushed hair and a white Qipao with brown and red sewn in branches. She knelt before the girl, taking her into her mothering lap._

 _"He's a very talented, but dangerous person. His name is Gabriel Agreste."_

 _"Dangerous?"_

 _The girl was lifted and turned to face her mother. "Yes. The Agrestes are very bad people, and you shouldn't get near them."_

 _"But why, mommy?"_

 _She may have been a toddler, but she could sense the pain in her mother's face. Her mother tried to smile. "I'll tell you when you're older, Marinette."_

 _The child felt a pout on her face, then turned back to the TV. The camera motioned downward, showing a little boy about her age wearing a blue tuxedo with a little black bow. His hair was blonde and neatly brushed back, and his eyes were like green jewel drops. She stared stunned; mesmerized._

 _Her mother, in realization, held her protectively._

 _Voices of anger and animosity faded in to the room. A black wind swept over her vision and the scene around the child changed._

 _She was older, but couldn't have been much older. She stood at a slightly taller height, umbrella in hand in the pouring rain. Her arm was outstretched, the umbrella shielding the adolescent head of another. He sat on the corner, covered in wounds and meeting her gaze in surprise._

 _She looked at him with pity. "Are you okay? Do you have nowhere to go?"_

 _His expression softened as he clutched his bleeding arm. "I'll be fine." His eyes were warm, but somehow simultaneously grim. Marinette could feel his pain crawl into her chest and tighten her stomach. He was soaking, shivering, and his mouth had begun to turn blue._

 _She felt her little lips purse, not even thinking twice before offering him a hand._

 _"Do you want to come inside?"_

 _The scenery slowly faded into a new area. She was in her room. A notebook suddenly falling into her matured hands. It was snatched away, and in front of her was her mother, holding the item which was precious to Marinette. Her mother glared at her with furious eyes, grimacing at the mere sight of her daughter._

 _"Give that back!" She pleaded, her body suddenly caught in paralyses._

 _"What did I tell you about staying away from this boy!? From this family!"_

 _Marinette stomped her foot onto the wooden floor. "I love him, mom! I can't help it!"_

 _Her mother's eyes darkened, a shadow growing from her toes and beginning to envelope the corners of the room. She flipped through the treasured scrapbook, pictures of the boy Marinette fell in love with layered upon each page. Her mother grit her teeth, ripping into each piece of valuable essence of the girl's love life in anger._

 _"No! Stop!" Marinette attempted to move, each ripping sound tearing into her heart. Hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, hands quaking as they outstretched to the piles of paper fluttering to the floor. "Why are you doing this!?"_

 _Her mother looks down at the girl in animosity, Marinette picking up the fallen pieces and gripping them close to her chest. She cried and cried, but gained no sympathy. Only one word played through her head._

 _'_ Why? _'_

 _"The Agreste's are dangerous.'_

 _'_ I know, but I love him. _'_

 _"Stay away from them." The woman turned her back and left her presence, the shadows closing in on the heartbroken girl._

 _'_ Why? _'_

 _'_ WHY? _'_

* * *

A sharp gasp split the silence. She panted, fingers gripping the fabric of her blanket as tightly as they could. Her blue eyes locked onto the ceiling, the only light in her room provided by the moon magnifying through glass. Marinette darted her eyes around, sitting up in a panic. Pieces of paper and pictures of Adrien were not scattered about the floor.

It was a dream.

No, it was a _nightmare_.

The girl's breathing began to soften at the realization. She touched a couple of fingertips to her neck, feeling the cold sweat encasing her skin. Her heart raced so hard she could hear it's beating within her ears.

' _It wasn't real_.' She whispered herself. ' _It was just a dream_.'

Yet at the same time it wasn't. The cruel woman in her dream definitely was not her mom, but the unfortunate reality was that there would be conflict if Sabine ever found out her feelings for Adrien. The thought of that dream coming to life shook her up even more than she currently was, leaving her nerves to jump about inside of her.

Water droplets made their entrances onto her face with a burning sensation. Marinette crawled out of bed with a sniff, grabbing her pouch and bringing it with her to her work space and sitting down in the pink office chair. She flipped a switch on the desk lamp, sliding the key into one drawer in particular. Opening it with a click, she carefully lifted the scrapbook from her dream, leaning forward; skimming through it.

Everything had been in tact. Every single photograph and note she kept in there. No tears, no missing pieces, none of it.

She sighed with relief, closing it shut and falling forward on her desk.

"Why do I have to go through this?" Marinette exhaled, shifting her head to face an electronic clock. It was only four AM. _Surely_ this had been every girl's dream scenario. Wake up with a nightmare over your biggest concern and have a panic attack four hours before school.

' _Way to go, Marinette._ ' She banged her head one more time and groaned into the white paint of her desk. She was beginning to doze off right there, keeping her precious scrapbook secure in her chest. Maybe she would finally have a good and relaxing day.

" _-How did you get in here!?_ "

Her eyelids snapped open. The alarming scream definitely belonged to her mother. It jarred Marinette, keeping her frozen still and hushed. She blinked back and forth with perturbed brows, unable to decipher whether the muffled voice she just heard was a dream, or entirely real.

" _... me in otherwise._ " A voice faded in from below Marinette's feet. She wasn't half asleep. Something was happening.

She stood from her seat, quietly tiptoeing through the hushed conversation over to her floor door. Who in the world could have been at her house at _four in the morning_?

And why did it sound like her mother was having an angry conversation with said person?

She crouched down, doing her best to quietly unhinge the door while making the smallest noise as possible. The moment it cracked open, the seemingly vexed discussion below her became more clear and understandable.

" _-_ What, are you going to kick me out again _?_ " jested the mystery woman.

"You _know_ I didn't want to have to do that!" Sabine folded her arms, obviously not amused.

The other woman placed a finger to her lips, hushing Sabine. "You'll wake Tom up, and we both know how much he resents me." She placed her hands in her coat pockets. "I know - you were just protecting Marinette. I don't hold anything against you. I had to break in, or else your husband would have chased me away."

Marinette held her breath. Trying to protect her? From that woman? She squinted and leaned in towards the light. The person in question was Asian, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore mostly black from what Marinette could see at that distance and angle. Her mother was in her silk pajamas, obviously unprepared for the sudden encounter. They fell silent for only a moment.

Sabine started massaging her temple, trying to comprehend what was happening while overtired. "The reason doesn't matter. You can't just go breaking into people's houses!"

"It's an emergency."

"If it has anything to do with your family business, then I want no part of it."

" _Your family_?" The woman laughed with a mix of disgust and disbelief. She shifted over on her hip. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sabine traced her blue eyes up to her as if she was supposed to know what she meant, regret almost enveloping them. The woman gave her a pained look.

"You can't be serious. Are you _really_ disowning me?"

Sabine paused with a stressful sigh. "Bi-"

"-Whatever happened to 'I'll always be there for you no matter what', huh?"

"You knew from the beginning I didn't want anything to do with what you're involved in."

"I'm not here for me!" She bit smashed her teeth together, hushing herself and looking around in caution. "Look, what I came here for has got nothing to do with our current conversation, okay? Something bad is about to happen."

Marinette's eyes widened. What could she have meant by that?

Sabine tilted her head. "You didn't _tell_ anyone about us, did you-"

"-No! Would you stop having so little faith in me and let me explain?"

"How can I put faith in you when your life is less than trustworthy?"

"I would never put you in harm's way. You should know that, Sabine!"

"You put us in harm's way when the two of you started getting involved with all of those crimes to begin with!"

"Here we go, bringing up the past again!" The woman threw her hands in the air, rubbing her nails through her bangs. "Why am I surprised? It's not like you let me get in a word all those years ago."

"I did listen. _You_ just continued to be rebellious while living in _my home_."

"I admit I was stupid, but we left willingly. Isn't that enough for you?"

"It's not enough! Do I need to remind you of what you did?"

Their voices continued to rise higher to the heavens.

"I've already apologized a thousand times!"

"You think apologizing is _enough_!?"

"No, I don't, Sabine. But you won't even give me a chance to try and mend what happened - uhg, I'm not here to have this argument again!" The woman shouted towards the ceiling and placed the palms of her hands over her eyes.

Marinette's face grew pale. From what she was witnessing, it looked like they could start throwing swings at any moment. She had never seen her mother this mad. To put it bluntly, her parents were the most kind and loving people she ever had the pleasure of living with. What could one woman have done to cause such a strain and create such chaos?

"I already told you once you couldn't come back here. Not only do you come back uninvited,"

" _Sabine_ -!"

"-You break in and almost scare me half to death."

"And I promise I'll leave in a minute but would you just _listen_ to me?" She took a step closer, reaching out to touch Sabine's shoulder in an attempt to make peace-

A larger and more masculine hand stretched out between the two, gently moving his wife out of the way and stepping in the middle. The woman takes a step back, sticking her hands back in her pockets with a roll of her eyes.

"I warned you not to wake him up."

"I thought we told you to never set foot near this place again." Tom spoke in a stern tone.

She laughed. "Right. Like you've got anything on me to begin with."

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police." His eyebrows knit. The woman slumped her shoulders, unimpressed with how irate he appeared. She shrugged it off, turning on her heel and heading for the door.

"You're going to regret kicking me out again. This time it's real."

"Is that a threat?" He raised his voice, ready to challenge her at any moment. Marinette felt the effects of his anger from all the way up there, shrinking back in fear.

"No." The woman turned to face him, eyes darkened and pinned directly on Sabine. "It's the warning I never got to finish."

Sabine swallowed in discomfort, taking her husband's hand and meeting her eyes.

"If you don't want me to come back, then I won't."

"We don't." Tom insisted without hesitation. The woman only chuckled, her chuckled gradually getting louder and more amused.

"You're right, you don't need my protection at all." She opened the door, saluting them. "Adieu."

The door slammed, leaving them all to jolt. Tom shifted around to embrace his wife, exhaling with relief. "Are you okay?"

Sabine nodded. "I'm fine."

"What did she mean by that?"

Her eyes widened, Sabine only just now realizing what she had done. If she hadn't bothered to get into that argument and had just listened, then…

"I don't know." Chills ran up her spine. Now that she was gone, Sabine had no idea what she could have possibly been referring to, and she had absolutely no contact information from her. Her head started filling with regret. She clinged onto her husband.

"Mom?"

The two gasped, turning around the face their daughter. Marinette was poking her head out from the staircase. She ran a group of fingers through her loose hair, a little nervous about what she had just witnessed.

"I heard yelling and woke up…" She half lied, not wanting to startle her parents even more than they already appeared. Marinette knew something sensitive had just went down. "Who was that woman?"

Sabine opened her mouth, Tom silencing her and stepping in front of his wife. He gave Marinette a warm smile. "It was just a drunk woman. You can go back to sleep."

Marinette fell silent and drew back. She bit her lower lip, painfully aware that his gentleness was nothing but a lie. Not that Marinette never kept her own secrets from her family, like how she heard the entire conversation from beginning to end.

"But dad, she was in the house. You're telling me you just let a drunk stranger _inside_?"

Her parents exchanged glances. Marinette furrowed her brows; folded her arms, and cocked a hip in waiting. The woman didn't appear all that drunk, just very angry. Tom sighed to himself, approaching his daughter.

"Marinette, it's late. You have school in the morning, and we're all very tired." He walked up the stairs, taking a hold of her shoulder. "Could you not sleep? Want dad to stay with you?"

Her eyes bugged, realizing that Adrien's scrapbook was still opened for the world to see in her bedroom. She panicked, gently pushing his hand away from her. "NO, no, no. Uh..."

Tom raised a brow.

"Uhm, I'm too old for that dad, but thank you. I can sleep on my own." She grinned it off, kissing him on the cheek and eagerly making her way back up the creaking wooden steps.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." He placed his hands on his hips, giving her a knowing yet slightly pleased smile.

"No, uh, really!" She stammered, eyes shifting back and forth. "Goodnight!" She slammed the door, the sounds of footsteps rushing across the ceiling. The moment they knew she was out of earshot, both Tom and Sabine released a breath of solace. Tom turned and smiled to his wife, whose eyes were currently plastered to the floor. She slapped her two palms over her face, shaking her head in regret.

"Why did I fight with her…"

Tom's smile had dropped into a saddened frown. He only trailed back to his lover, pulling her into his chest and slowly leading her down the hall to their bedroom.

"You're exhausted. We'll talk about it in the morning."

* * *

Toss, lock, click, in that order. Marinette had thrown the book into the drawer and locked it up in a panic before throwing herself back onto her mattress. She drew a cold forearm over her eyes, replaying the previous argument under her closed lids.

"I heard it all…" She mumbled to herself, too tired to have started a debate with her parents. Though Marinette was sure it would happen pretty soon, as her curiosity knew no bounds.

She shifted her gaze to the clock once more. Not even fifteen minutes since she last checked had passed. Her eyes ached and burned, lids slowly beginning to shut on her. Flashes of Adrien's smile sparked through her sleeping stupor, pulling her into relaxation. Her breath became steady.

A black shadow shifted into view behind the glass doors from the balcony. The figure watched her carefully, arms and feet crossed. It walked to the end of the veranda, scaling itself back to the ground.

It left no trace.

* * *

" _Marinette…_ "

Who was that woman? Was she a friend of her mother's? A family member? It had to have been someone close.

" _Marinette, hey…_ "

She was tall, thin, and from what Marinette could see intimidating. But she didn't appear to be trying to cause trouble… In fact, she kept trying to give her mother a warning, but the conversation had become too heated to get anywhere. So why did they have such animosity towards each other?

" _Marinette, really, are you listening-_ "

How did she get into the house? What had she been trying to warn them about? Was something about to happen?

… Could she have been-

"HEY!"

A large breath of air inflated Marinette's lungs when a hand clasped onto her shoulder, spinning the Chinese girl. Marinette's racing heart only slowed down at the face of Alya.

Oh, right.

They had been walking to school, hadn't they?

"Marinette, are you okay? You've been acting out of it since this morning." The gossip queen with flaming hair folded her arms. "Not to mention sleep deprived."

Marinette froze for a hot second, muscles tensing. "Ah - yeah, I didn't sleep well last night." She giggled to herself sheepishly, upturned lips slowly falling again.

Alya's head tilted. "Marinette… Did you have another nightmare about Adrien?"

"What - No!" She paused, Alya raising an intimidatingly knowing brow. Marinette bit her lip. "Well, yes, but that's not what kept me up last night." She sighed, trying to conclude whether this topic was too touchy or not, but Alya was her best friend. She was the only person Marinette could talk to without fear of being undermined.

"Want to talk about it?"

Well, that was the question of the moment. Keeping things to herself was most certainly not going to do it. She inhaled sharply, continuing their walk. "A drunk customer showed up at my house last night and was arguing with my mom early this morning."

"What?" Alya drew back a bit in surprise. "Don't you lock the doors?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea how she got in or who she was. The weirdest part is that my parents refused to answer me when I asked about it and just sent me back upstairs."

"Hm…" Alya rested an elbow on her tan arm, obviously thinking out some sort of schemish strategy for Marinette's current predicament.

Marinette lowered her shoulders. "Alya. No."

"What?" She said through smiling lips. "I was just going to suggest a way for you to find your answers."

"That's exactly what I mean. Some things should be kept private, and while I am very curious about what happened, I don't know… Should I pry or not?" Now she was starting to waver in her decision. What happened that morning had really bothered her, but she didn't want Alya to get involved in something personal.

Alya parted her lips to respond when the words caught in her throat as she noticed a golden blond in her peripheral. The girl shifted, staring at the white angel leaning against a tree in front of their academy.

Alone.

Scrolling through his phone, he appeared to be waiting for someone.

 ** _ALONE_**.

A wicked grin stretched upon her cheeks. "I can't answer that, but I know someone who gives great advice!"

Before the young Cheng could catch wind of what was happening, Alya leapt behind Marinette and pushed her forward. Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but caught the as-per-usual glittering sight of top Paris model Adrien Agreste. She shrieked to herself.

Marinette now understood what had been happening.

"Alya," Marinette struggled, trying to break the forceful motion with her heels only to be forced towards Adrien again. "Alya, stop!" The girl continued as quietly as she could. She didn't want to be noticed by him.

Nor in the midst of this embarrassing spectacle, anyway.

"You say that every time!" Alya grunted, giving Marinette another hard shove. Marinette flew forward, recovering herself and moving in reverse to create distance between her and her loved one.

A million things were running through Marinette's mind, her main concern being 'what if her family caught her with an Agreste'? She had been warned since first captivated by him never to go near his family.

' _They're dangerous_ ', said Sabine.

' _Don't ever go near them_ ', said Tom.

' _You'll only get hurt._ '

' _Unstable._ '

' _Their father is cruel._ '

That was when she looked up and noticed she had been shoved again, the distance being closed to an uncomfortable amount of feet between her and her unfortunate crush. Adrien was about to look over and Marinette closed her eyes; bracing herself for fearful interaction-

"Félix!" Said the young Agreste happily.

Marinette froze like stone, both her and Alya's heads turning to see exactly who Adrien had called out to. There walking towards Adrien Agreste was his older brother, Félix Agreste. Surrounding him were at least four matching hoodlums dressed in black - people nobody would usually see themselves spending time with, and… Nathanaël?

Alya poked her head out from behind her friend. "Here comes trouble, but… What is _Nathanaël_ doing with _Félix Agreste_?"

That was a good question.

Marinette instinctively hid in her shoulders. As they approached Adrien, her and Félix made minor eye contact. She swallowed, pins and needles rippling through her nerves. They compelled her to walk away from them and up the stairs to the school doors.

"Let's go, Alya. We're going to be late for class."

Alya looked to the group with concern, then proceeded to follow Marinette.

* * *

"Félix, I went somewhere with father last night and met a woman."

Félix and his henchmen stopped in front of his little brother, the elder looking down at Adrien as he only stood a couple of inches taller. He narrowed his green eyes, the two locking them in silence. With the way Félix's expression slightly changed, something told Adrien that maybe he shouldn't have brought up last night's meeting. Or that he went in his stead at all.

Nathanaël poked his head out from the back. Adrien raised a confused brow at the redhead before waving. _Why the heck was Nathanaël with Félix_?

"You guys go on ahead." Félix turned his head to his crew in black. Without question, the following continued towards the school, Nathanaël making shy eye contact with Adrien before holding his sketchbook to his chest and following timidly.

Adrien looks to his brother. Despite almost never showing up at school, he sure appeared to dress the part. He wore a dark green button up with a black vest cloaking over it, a matching tie and matching dress pants. Félix pointed his thumb to the back of the school.

"Let's talk over there." He grabbed Adrien's wrist, the blond boy gasping as he was being dragged down the pavement and around a cement corner, the only thing being seen around them being a couple of trees and newly mown grass beneath their feet. Birds were chirping, but that didn't lift the pressure Adrien felt rising in his chest.

Félix released him, propping up the wall with his shoulder and unveiling a cigarette box with a lighter strapped around it. Adrien cringed inwardly as he waited for Félix to finish. He tied his hands behind his back, looking around at the nothing surrounding them. "So, I don't think it's safe to assume that you're just friends with Nathanaël."

Félix pressed the cigarette to his lips, turning his head to exhale so that his brother wouldn't choke to death.

"Why was he with you?" Questioned Adrien.

"His father owed our family some money, so I'm taking him under my wing to protect him from any potential threats by other Agreste members."

Adrien paused, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Wow… That's very generous of you."

"Never mind that; why you were with dad last night?"

He never played around or let loose - that was Félix Agreste alright. Adrien folded his arms. He didn't like being disappointed in by his brother, but usually Adrien took his place when Félix got caught up in business he'd rather not know about.

"Because you didn't show up, so I went in your place."

He glared. "You should have called me. I would have been right over. What did I tell you about going with him before?" Félix's tone became more stern than usual, obviously not agreeing to his little brother putting himself into deeper danger.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, eyes darting away in escape. "I just thought…" He shook his head. "What were you even doing last night?"

The elder sibling crushed the end of his burning cigarette into the cement of the school wall, dropping it into the grass - smashing it with his foot. "I can't talk about it."

The pair of words 'that's littering' were caught on Adrien's tongue, but he kept his lips pursed. He wanted to push. Adrien may have been important to Félix, and Adrien knew this, but it was the same vice versa. He didn't like the idea of his brother putting himself in danger on a constant.

"So," Félix started. "still pulling that Chat Noir crap?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Look," Félix placed his hands on Adrien's shoulders, trying to get it through his innocent little brother's head. "I've done things I can't talk about. I'm in too deep. Our father is the most dangerous out of all of us, but none of these things mean you have to get involved too."

"But…"

"I don't like you going to those meetings."

"I know."

"Even if you keep your identity hidden behind that mask, there's no telling what our family or other families can get away with. There is no safe, and there is no nice. Everyone plays dirty, and no one keeps their promises." He released his brother. "I can't make you do anything, but don't end up like me."

"I won't." Adrien said with an unsure demeanor. Félix scrunched his eyebrows; threatening him.

" _I mean it_ , Adrien. Don't get anymore involved than you already are before it's too late. Next time there's a meeting, you call me and I'll go instead." Félix placed a hand on Adrien's hair, roughing up the neatly brushed locks.

"Live a normal life."

The boy in white fell silent, emerald eyes dropping to his converse sneakers. His only response was a couple of nods, and Félix took that as his cue to leave Adrien there without another word. Adrien started fixing his hair again, tracing his gaze to the blue sky.

"Maybe it's a good thing he didn't know who I met last night…"

* * *

The obnoxious bell ringing about the school covered over Marinette and Alya's footsteps walking down the hall. Marinette held her class books close to her chest, withholding her usual spacing out and daydreaming state. Really, the incident that happened that morning was the last thing Marinette needed.

She had enough of running into walls and lockers just by thinking of Adrien.

"Adrien didn't show up for class until later. I wonder what had him held up so long."

The girl jumped, terrified at the mention of his name coinciding with her thoughts. "Well, he was talking to his brother. Maybe an urgent family matter came up?"

"Well duh, but what kind of family matter?"

Marinette rolled her eyes in minor amusement. "Alya, it's a family matter because you don't discuss it outside of the family." The two cut a corner, approaching the rows of lockers and heading to theirs. Marinette popped in the lock code, opened it and began switching out her textbooks.

Alya only leaned against some unknown person's locker. "Come on, don't tell me you're not curious. Besides, it's not everyday that Félix Agreste actually shows up for school."

"Well, you are right about that." She could feel her face and fingertips growing a bit cold. Just the mention of Félix's name set her on edge. The guy had been out of school for a couple of weeks now, and all of the sudden he's back. Weird yet stressful events continued to pile up, and she could only hold it in like a bottle.

Marinette squeezed her lids, closing the locker. Alya tilted her head.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Marinette placed a hand over her forehead. She had barely slept, Félix was at school, and every time she saw Adrien she felt as if her heart was being torn to pieces. Some drunk woman broke into their house, and her parents wouldn't talk about the matter to her.

Just like how they kept many other things confidential to Marinette.

So yeah, she was doing great.

Her head throbbed, the adrenaline finally starting to wear off. "I think I might need to lie down… My head is killing me." The two girls began walking to their next destination. Alya rubbed a palm over Marinette's back.

"Maybe you should go lay down at the nurse's office. I can take notes for you in our next class."

Marinette straightened up. "I'll be fine."

Alya fell silent, taking a moment before stepping in Marinette's way with folded arms and almost a sarcastic look on her face. "Okay, something has been up since this morning. I haven't pushed much, but I think this nightmare and drunk customer thing are tearing you down and that you need to spill. ASAP."

Marinette's blues widened. She sighed, looking over her shoulders to make sure no one was close enough to hear her speak. She explained in a hushed tone. "It's just… The customer barely looked drunk, and it sounded like she actually knew my mom. Even lived with her when I was little."

"Woah, that's new. I wouldn't be able to sleep either if I witnessed that happening."

"I barely know _anything_ about my other family, Alya… It seems like every time I try to ask them questions I get shut down or they try to change the subject, like they're scared of me knowing something."

"Like how they tell you to stay away from the Agrestes? I mean, I don't blame them. Just look at Adrien's brother." Alya shifted on her hip, being courteous in keeping her voice low.

Marinette's shoulders slumped, eyes moving around as she attempted at pulling apart her memory. "Not only that, but I have a feeling I know that woman from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well, what did she look like?"

"Black hair, dark eyes. She was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt, sunglasses, heels, and was Asian."

"She sounds like a secret agent or something."

"Except that my dad threw her out." The two kept walking, Alya linking arms with her closest friend.

"Well, try not to think about it too hard right now. You look way exhausted. Let's head to the nurse's office and you can lay down, okay?"

"But-"

 _Bump, crash_.

A brushed shoulder knocked Marinette off balance, almost throwing her down along with her textbooks. She looked at her fallen backpack and items scattered about, kneeling down in a hurry to pick them up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

Her mouth gaped when she saw who knelt in front of her. Félix Agreste lowered himself to help collect the items with her. The smell of his cologne wisped around her, both nostalgia and pain striking her in the chest.

The air caught in her throat when she realized she was staring. Marinette continued to pick up her things, packing them where they belonged: not on the floor.

"Hold out your hands."

She blinked up, holding out an arm and trying her best not to quake at how close they were. Félix carefully placed the textbooks into her arms. A split second eye contact that felt as if it lasted for an eternity was exchanged between them. Félix grabbed her forearm and helped her to her feet.

"You're still a klutz, not that anything has changed."

She swallowed. "T-Thanks…" and that was when she mentally slapped herself in the face.

Félix readjusted his vest, carrying on his way. "Be more careful next time."

He left their presence, leaving the two to perpetually stare at his moving back. Alya shifted her gaze between Marinette and Félix.

"You know," She leaned on Marinette's shoulder. "The very rare moments you two run into each other, the air gets pretty heavy. I know you guys used to play together when you were small, but now you're like strangers. What _happened_?"

Marinette turned to Alya, waving a hopefully dismissive hand. "Oh, nothing. We just got into a small fight." She continued the opposite direction, Alya taking a moment to glare at the back of Marinette's head before following along.

"I know that's not true, so I'll squeeze it out of you one day."

The sky darkened from the outside, clouds booming in the distance.

* * *

Her footsteps pattered in the puddles that flooded Paris as she rushed to get back to the bakery. Marinette held her backpack over her head, making any attempt to try and keep herself dry. Why had it suddenly started raining of all things?

Nice days weren't something Marinette was allowed to have as of late. Just when she thought she was finally becoming lucky in life, everything got stuck down over a single ni-

 _Pitter. Tap._

She gasped, turning around on the sidewalk. Buildings drenched in rain, concrete drenched in rain, and people with umbrellas, who were, surprise, also drenched in rain. There was nothing around her but dark skies and water. Though she thought she just heard footsteps…

Marinette looked to her knees, shaking off a bit of water from her head and sprinting on until she finally found the bakery building and rushed to get inside, climbing the stairs and throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

Marinette stared down her front door, puffing up her chest in preparation. She would go inside, confront her parents one last time and _not_ back out of it when she got to them. The girl nodded, grabbing the doorknob and walking right it.

"Mom, I'm-" She stopped, eyes locked onto the couch.

There sat her mom, and beside her was that woman.

The one they had kicked out that night.

"M-Marinette." Sabine said in shock, the two standing to their feet. "Welcome home."

The blue-eyed girl looked between the two. The what she thought was an unwanted guest stood a few inches taller than Sabine. Today she still wore her hair in a ponytail, but with an scarlet button-up decorated with white and black branches. She removed her sunglasses, revealing sharp, dark irises.

Marinette waved awkwardly to the woman, looking over to her mom and slowly approaching her.

" _Mom… Wasn't she-?_ "

"My goodness, Marinette. You're drenched! Let me get you a towel." Sabine turned to leave, but Marinette lightly stomped a wet foot onto the floor. She wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Mom, why is she here? What aren't you telling me?"

Sabine shifted around, searching for words. The woman placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder gently. The two make short eye contact before the mysterious female closed the distance between Marinette and herself. Marinette blinked, looking up at her with a bit of anticipation.

"It's been a long time, Marinette." The woman took her hands into her own. "You've gotten big."

"How do you know me?"

"It's only natural." She chuckled, giving Marinette's hands a good squeeze. "I'm your aunt: Biyu Cheng. But people in Paris call me Jaspé, if you're more comfortable with that name."

Marinette's mouth unlocked. She faced Sabine, who was looking to a corner of the living room with slight guilt.

"I've come to tell you something, Marinette." Biyu released Marinette's hands, motioning for the couch.

"Let's talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. I just got back from Vegas with my dad a few days ago, so have over 6,000 words as a present :'D! As usual, please leave a review with thoughts, opinions, and critiques on how to move forward with my writing! I'd also like to hear your theories for future chapters!**

 **Adios~!**


	3. CHAPTER II: 黑 HEI

The clock ticked against the wall. Rain pattered angrily on the window pane. Everything around them that was inanimate and incapable of breathing was making noise.

So why was it so quiet between the three of them, living; breathing humans?

Sabine sat next to Biyu on the sofa, but at a small wedge of distance. Biyu had her legs crossed, unconcerned and totally unlike her nervous sister. Biyu was only focused on rubbing the fingerprints off of her designer glasses with her jacket.

Marinette continued to dry her hair with the towel, now changed out of her school clothes into a more casual pink t-shirt and black yoga pants with neon green stripes down the sides. The lack of conversation was strangling. Marinette flipped her hair back, gripping the towel around her neck.

"So… Uhm… Aunt Jaspé," She attempted, Biyu returning her a welcoming smile. Marinette swallowed, trying to act as normal as possible.

As though that were an option for her.

"Sorry." The girl apologized, swishing the towel fabric back and forth on her neck. "I just don't really know you, so it's kind of weird."

Biyu smiled in understanding, hooking her sunglasses back on the rim of her collar. "That's fine, I get it. What's up?"

"No! Uh…" She paused, lifting her hands. Marinette had a bucket of questions to ask, but couldn't seem to put the words together to string sentences that made sense. Sentences were not a Marinette-strong-point. "What do you do? I mean for work."

 _Alright-safe so far._

Biyu crossed her legs and her fingers did the same. "I run my own tattoo parlor and salon on the edge of the city. My twin sister, your other aunt, is a painter and tailor. We weren't making it in Shanghai with our art, so we moved back to Paris to try and extend our careers."

Marinette absorbed the reply with a slow nod. Sabine tapped her fingernails quietly against her knees. She felt the poking and intrusive stare of Biyu, lifting her silver eyes in reluctance. She knew why Biyu had been looking to begin with.

Her sister locked eyes with Sabine. The intensity between the final decision they had made was strongly anticipated; nearly threatening Marinette's poor mother's need to breathe. She swallowed, forcing a smile on her elegant, pearl lips.

This already started to look worse.

"Marinette, you know that Papa and I were invited to a culinary arts convention in Italy for a week, right?"

Yep-it was worse. Marinette's mother never referred to her father as 'Papa' to her daughter unless trying to get her to understand something vital. Taking this to heart, Marinette paused with parted lips. Her crystal blues twitched between the sisters, grasping for some spark of understanding beyond the looming unknown around her. She nodded once more. "You're supposed to present."

"Exactly." Sabine blinked her last time over to Biyu before placing a noticeably awkward hand on her sister's shoulder. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here for a week by yourself so… So you're staying at your aunt Jaspé's parlor with her."

Marinette drew in a silent yet sharp gasp. Not only did she witness these two having a full blow out-with an entirely disapproving father at that-her mother was now telling Marinette to stay at this stranger's house for an _entire week_. She grabbed the edge of her chair, digging her nails into the cushion.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with…"

"Mari, I just don't want you to be here by yourself."

"Yeah, I get that mom, but does dad know about this?"

Sabine opened her mouth in hopes something would come out. Biyu struck a cover for her before a split second of silence could rise suspicion.

"Tom doesn't want his little girl to be alone either. I have experience with self defense, and so does my sister, so you'll be just fine with us."

Most people would pause between 'I have' and 'experience' if they appeared as someone like Biyu-or at least that's how Marinette imagined it should have been. A small detail she picked up upon the thousands of others that made her gut twist into various directions.

Or maybe her aunt Jaspé was just that 'experienced' at dodging through her bright violet lipstick. Besides, that _rejoinder_ didn't exactly leave any satisfaction.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I think my mom can speak for herself."

"Your aunt is right, Marinette." Sabine spoke up. "You'll be safe there."

"You keep talking about me being safe, mom. As if something _bad_ is going to happen, and… You look really pale."

"I promise you I'm fine-I just…" Sabine closed her lids, lowering her head to take a short break from the accumulating stress. Marinette felt something impale her chest-something foreign with a hint of danger from all of this. She bit her lip, deepening her grip.

"... What if I say 'no'?"

Sabine's head popped up, looking at her daughter in slight shock. "No?"

The girl nodded.

Preparing for impact.

Sabine squinted her eyes and sighed. "Marinette, you're going and that's final."

"But mom, I'm just really worried-"

"Marinette, don't argue with me!"

The air caught in Marinette's throat. Seeing her mother pinch the bridge of her nose and even raise her voice to that degree was something she had only seen twice in her entire life-both involving issues she didn't bother sticking her nose in. The truth was, Marinette didn't mind staying at her aunt's place. In fact, her aunt was a professional designer, and it sounded awesome!

But seeing her only mom leaning over like this and appearing as if she was on the edge of totally falling apart was not a comfort. There was definitely something more going on than just Marinette's general 'safety precautions'.

'Mom…' Marinette sat up in her chair nervously, picking at her fingernails.

Biyu shifted her eyes between the two. Feeling her cell vibrate in her jacket pocket, she took this perfectly timed excuse to leave them to talk. "I have to take this." She stood and pulled out her phone, glancing at the collar ID as she left the area.

The sound of her footsteps was the last thing they heard before sheer silence. Marinette bit her lip, the feeling of being scolded by her mother rising into her face.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

Sabine looked up at her, immediately regretting what she had done.

"I just…" Marinette continued, "Everything seems so weird right now. There's so much I can't wrap my head around. Why are you doing this? Why does it seem like there are tons of secrets being kept from me? It's like everyone is standing on the other side of the glass, and I can't break in."

Sabine glued her lips; thinking hard. She left out a breath of air and scooted to the corner of the couch, patting beside her. Marinette perked her head up at the sound, and sheepishly made her way over. She planted herself next to her mother, who took no time to wrap an arm around Marinette's shoulder and pull her into her chest.

"Marinette, I'm really sorry for raising my voice at you. I didn't mean it." Sabine placed a hand over Marinette's, giving it a good loving squeeze. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise you I will answer them. But right now you just need to trust me… Can you do that?"

Marinette nuzzled her nose into the embrace, feeling a tear coming on. The sting of being scolded still lingered a bit. "I do trust you…"

"Plus," Sabine took Marinette's cheeks into her hands, shaking her face lightly. "You'll get to know your aunts after _twelve years_ of being separated! It'll be so exciting."

The smile on Sabine's face infected Marinette. Seeing her not look so stressed anymore relaxed the girl, and she began to giggle. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She paused, looking to the side and coming to a decision. "I'll go, but I need to ask you. Does dad really know about this? He seemed really angry when he was… Well, his shouting last night woke me up."

She lied.

Sabine huffed. "Don't worry about your father. He just doesn't get along well with my sisters… Never has. It's like when two people just don't click."

A small grin grew on Marinette's face. "Lucky that you two did."

Sabine giggled. The two's heads turned when Biyu walked a little too quickly back into the living space and grabbed her purse, preparing to leave. The two stood.

"Leaving so soon, Jaspé?" Questioned Sabine with concerned brows and nervously folded fingers. Biyu only shot her a glance, tapping her sunglasses so that they'd fall onto her nose.

"Tom just got back from his shopping trip. I'd rather not get into another fight."

"Oh…" Sabine stood still, watching her sister pack up her things and start for the door. Before her perfect fingers graced the doorknob, she turned her head and gave a small wink to her niece.

"I'll see you soon, Mari. I'm excited to start getting to know you." Her hand was two centimeters from touching the knob and then it apparently started turning on it's own. Biyu gasped.

"Sabine," Tom opened the door, his beefy arm full of brown paper grocery bags. "They didn't have any more sugar cane sugar, so I-" His eyes snapped open when he looked in front of him, one bag crashing to the floor, lips parted in shock.

This would be _fun_.

Biyu waved her fingers at him, blinking to the abandoned spent paycheck now sprawled on their nice carpet.

"Oops." She knelt down, pushing all of the scattered ingredients back into the bag and lifting it up. She hung it on his frozen fingers, then left him with a pat on the shoulder.

Tom glared daggers into the back of her neck, watching her leave down the steps until she was out of sight. His angry gaze shifted back at Sabine, who was clamping her palms together tightly out of minor fear.

He took his steps into the house, shutting the door behind him. "What was she doing here? Did you invite her in again, Sabine?"

The worried woman stepped behind Marinette and gave her shoulders a small push. "Marinette, go upstairs and we'll talk later, okay?"

She nodded with a quick glance proceeding to dart up the staircase with all haste. Before she even got halfway up the stairs, the arguing had started. Marinette shut her door, locked it even-but the loud arguing only became more gradual. Marinette clamped her palms over her ears and shut her eyes, letting her footsteps guide her to her bed. She crashed onto the mattress, throwing a pillow over her head.

A muffled shout from her father made her flinch.

' _What is happening…_ ' She gripped the fabric of her pillow. ' _They don't fight like this…_ '

' _They never fight like this…_ '

Marinette slowly shut her eyes, envisioning Adrien Agreste. He seemed to be the only thing that settled her down in nervous times. As she thought about him, a single tear streaked down the side of her face.

She drifted-all noise finally fading.

* * *

"Here is fine."

Biyu unfolded her legs and opened a wallet with a click, handing the taxi driver some cash. She stepped out of the cab and into the dark night sky. Not a single light was on in this sketchy part of town save for the street lights. She clicked her tongue, taking a step forward towards her apartment-

A glove clamped over her mouth. Her gasped was muffled, and the man took no time dragging her by force into the darker corner of the street. Biyu kicked her heels and threw elbows into his ribcage with persistence. With every grunt, his strength grew more, and finally he gripped her shoulder and threw her back into the wall.

Biyu reached into her jacket pocket on high alert, but he raised his hand in defense. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I need you to stop and listen."

"I don't generally listen to strangers." She snarled in defense. With her fingers glued to her hidden weapon, she squinted her eyes carefully. He wore a black hood over his face, matching jeans and converse. His build didn't appear to be much, but enough to put up a fight at most… But his head was right in front of a street light.

 _Crap_. She couldn't see his face. Talk about _unfair_.

"What are you planning to do with Marinette Dupain-cheng?"

Biyu's eyebrows popped up, her gradually rising alert systems at a sudden freeze. "How do you know her?"

He didn't answer, sliding his gloved hands into his pockets.

Biyu gripped the weapon tighter in preparation. "Answer me!"

She caught a glint of his eyes from under the shadow. "... Don't get involved in the Agreste's problems."

Biyu grit her teeth, whipping out a revolver and shooting the top of his hood clean off his face. It jerked back, and only a single strand of hair parted from his head. He didn't flinch.

The woman gasped at the face in front of her. Still holding him at gunpoint, her pupils shrunk at the sudden burst of light from behind him-his hood no longer blocking it.

"I'll tell you everything I know about the girl, but first..." He lowered his eyes to the metallic firearm, clamped tightly between her painted nails. Biyu stared at him in suspicion, lowering it with prudence on his cue. She stuffed it back into her jacket, the lights inside of nearby windows suddenly turning on. She rushed him.

"Follow me. I know a place we can talk."

They vanished into the shadows of the alleys, the clicks of their heels leaving with them.

* * *

Something comparative to ice pressed against Marinette's cheek, giving her a startle to reality. Marinette snapped her eyes open, sitting herself up when her mother's hand gently shoved her back onto her lopsided pillows.

"Shh… It's okay, it's just me." Sabine reassured her. Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line, blinking with concern. She asked with her voice in a tired rasp and drooping lids.

"Are you and dad okay now…?"

Sabine hesitated, nodding with a forced smile. "Everything is fine-for now. We leave for the convention tomorrow morning." She began twirling her daughter's waving hair between her fingers. Marinette narrowed her eyes in suspicion, sitting herself up with caution. She wanted to be careful with her next words. Not a single sentence should be out of place. Maybe it was the exhaustion talking or her straightforward personality, but Marinette couldn't continue to keep quiet about her concerns.

"Does dad know about the," she glanced at the door on her floor and back at Sabine, whispering, "arrangements?"

Sabine finally frowned, showing her first true colors since last night. She closed her eyes, voice softening. "No."

"Mom-"

"I need you to do this for me." Sabine smiled gently. The amount of her kindness stretched beyond Marinette's thoughts of her-this appearing to be one of those selfless moments. Sabine held a secret; something so important that she had to hide from her one true protector.

The thought struck a stabbing pain in the oriental teen's chest. She dropped her view to her mother's gentle hands, and with a reluctant nod, she didn't ask anymore questions. "Okay."

"You'll love your aunt Jaspé. She's a spectacular designer." Sabine chuckled, folding her fingers over one another, facing away in an attempt to hide her guilt. "She's also much cooler than I am."

Marinette peeked up at her mother, her smile inspirited. "You _are_ cool mom."

Sabine chuckled, almost taken aback. She couldn't resist, and pulled Marinette into her neck. The two share a warm embrace, absorbing each other's body heat. Sabine sighed and whispered, pushing an escaped lock behind Marinette's ear.

"I promise to tell you everything when we get back."

"I'm holding you to that."

They part, giving one another a good exchange of stares when the mother of the two stood, fixing her Chinese dress. "I should finish packing. I love you." She draped a hand over Marinette's cheek, giving it one final endearing stroke before getting up and leaving the girl's room.

And there she was, left to curl up and squeeze her knees into her pink tee. The after smell of heavy rain poured through the cracks of her balcony, accompanied by a chill that sent a ripple of goosebumps through her skin case.

The girl threw herself back onto her pillows with fleeting hesitance, curling up under her quilt and attempting to find that one warm spot she abandoned for giving her mother a hug. With a shallow breath, she could not close her eyes, and only scraped a fingernail at her Adrien scrapbook-something she had forgotten she left underneath her sheets some time ago.

Staring at the trapdoor across from her, she proceeded to uncover it, sliding the important piece of her in front of her face and carefully opening to the first page.

There smiling back at her was a black and white professionally taken photo of Adrien. Beneath it was a blue heart taped with the utmost care and sentiment. She touched it with meaning, quietly shutting the book again and shoving it under the surface once more. She closed her burning eyes.

Yet silently and surpassing her knowledge, a pair of black sneakers crossed themselves next to her balcony door, a silhouette watching her carefully underneath those dark storm clouds. They sighed with relief, skillfully leaping over the edge and scaling to the ground again.

Only one more person of many vanished without a trace that day.

* * *

 **N/A: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry this took so long, but it is finally OUT! I had such bad writer's block for the longest time, and I have no real excuse for not updating, but I hope that this satisfies you all for now!**

 **Thank you for continuing to follow the series, and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. CHAPTER III1: DREAM (EXTRA)

"You stupid kid…"

His green eyes wavered over the human shield leaning above him-paralyzed at the sight. The shield supported itself with squeezed fists pressed against a brick wall; shaking in pain, gritting its teeth. There at the side lay the snapped head of a wooden baseball bat. The remaining handle was probably still in the attacker's hand. A cough or two came from the shield's mouth, a drop of blood splashing the precious one's face.

One so precious that he was worth protecting.

Adrien's lips quivered, eyes darting about his brother's body in a panic. A warm sensation stung in his forehead, something wet dotting the newly forming wound, but it didn't matter to him. One man was behind Felix-Adrien knew this, yet he was too scared to move. He _couldn't_ move. All sense of sound was blocked out. Only the piercing noise of the bat breaking over Felix's shoulder resounded in Adrien's ears.

Repeating, repeating.

He scraped the gravel at his sides, eyes beginning to water.

"Brother…?"

Felix was silent, pursing his lips into a thin line. His only answer was a sharp look of his eyes; emotions of concern, disappointment, relief, and a telepathic message saying 'You're such an idiot'-Adrien sensed them all through those pain stricken emerald irises.

And they sent a sword through his chest. He knew he had made a mistake by coming here.

The felon with the broken piece of wood pressed the sharp edges close-to-mercilessly into Felix's bleeding shoulder. "Hey brat, move along. I have some business with that one you're hiding underneath you."

He pushed into the open wound.

Felix winced. Adrien gasped as the voice loomed over the pair.

"I can break the other one if you want."

"No." Felix choked out.

With every heartbeat, Adrien could feel the air becoming strangled with increasing danger. Panic was rising, danger kept moving forward. He panicked at the flicker of anger in the aggressor's eyes and grabbed onto his brother's shirt with feeble hands.

"Brother, move! He's going to hurt you," his voice cracked in desperation, "please move, please!"

"Listen to what the kid says. Nobody looks good in splinters." With every tap against Felix's shoulder, the angrier his expression became and the greater Adrien's tears fell.

"Brother, you're bleeding a lot! What if you can't use your arm anymore!?" The boy's eyes became so clouded that he could barely make out a silhouette in front of him.

"No!" Felix scolded, shutting Adrien up. "You can't make me move. Even if you killed me I'd never move." A pair of devilish irises glared back at the aggressor, screaming with rage and stabbing the thug with impending death.

The crook in black jumped at the fierceness shot towards him, shocked at the expression. He tried to think of comebacks, but was at a loss. Felix looked back at Adrien, a relaxing tone meant to soothe his injured sibling's panic leaving him.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay? You have to man up. Don't let this lowlife see you cry."

Said 'lowlife' was beginning to run short on his fuse-lose his position over these two, and over what? An adolescent kid and a child? The elder looked about thirteen, and the kid he was trying to make an extra buck off of couldn't have been older than ten! He clearly wasn't fond of some easy money being ripped from his grasp, and was selfish enough to tear it back, despite how dirty the consequences got.

He wouldn't stand to have his pride hurt over some third-wheel pile of organs. He resumed pressing the pieces of broken wood into Felix's back with much more force, causing the blonde to groan out. Adrien yelped in horror, grabbing onto his brother in helplessness.

"Even if you're dead, huh? I know you. You're a kid who walks these roads, thinkin' he's tough and unstoppable. We can test your strength here and now and see how good your body protects my _next paycheck_ of black market goods in the afterlife."

Felix went numb.

"... What?"

Adrien jumped, the tone of his brother's voice catching his attention. He only said one word, yet it was so menacing. He wiped his tears away to get a better look. "Fe…" then paused, body stopping. His brother's eyes…

Such overwhelming blood thirst in one look; it sent chills throughout Adrien's body. His panic suddenly was not for his brother, but for the attacker. He couldn't explain why or how. He just knew as the fury slowly became more and more powerful off of his Felix's being that if the man said one more word, he'd never speak again.

The shaking, pain awareness, logical reasoning: off. No buildings, no streetlights, no nothing. Only one target.

Felix's vision laced with scarlet.

The man blew off the dreadful vibe and situation (stupidly), making a statement which surrendered his fate.

"I don't see why you protect that thing. You could make so much use out of him." A grease-filled smirk played on his lips. "I could help you do it if you want…"

"... **_I know some businesses who'd pay a lot for him_**."

Felix whipped around, ramming the bat out of his grasp and lunging for his throat. The bat handle catapulted into the street from the force-the convict thrown into a pile of aluminum trash cans. The man howled in pain, unable to tell whether what he felt was his shoulder blades and spine cracking or the trash cans denting. Five nails plunged into his neck's carotids.

"Felix, stop!" Adrien cried out. "Don't kill him!"

The crash was loud. So was Adrien's screaming for him. Felix heard neither. He wrapped his other hand around the man's neck, choking him out. The man retched and struggle for air, thrashing as much as he could with withdrawing oxygen.

"What's the matter?" Felix's tone was terrifyingly flat. "I thought you were going to kill me." Blood started dripping from his fingertips where he pressed down. He leaned in with widened greens in the man's paranoid pupils.

"Kill me-it wouldn't matter. I'll come back for you from the grave. And after I've dragged you down with me, I'll continue to strangle you like this."

" ** _For eternity_**."

Adrien stood, weak and dizzy from all that happened. Through all of this he had forgotten about the blood dripping from his forehead. Some of it dipped over his eye. He closed it, wobbling with dragging feet. Felix was going to kill a man. He had seen him like this before.

He needed to stop him.

"Felix, please," his whimpering became louder as he approached his one real hero in life, "don't kill him."

No answer-the same amount of force remained in his neck.

Adrien's lips quivered in depleting energy this time. "You'll go to jail. I don't want you to go to jail."

He still wasn't receiving any hope of a response. Was this the end? Was everything going to fall apart because of Adrien's mistake? He didn't want another family member to leave him. He didn't want another person to die.

He inhaled.

" _Don't leave me like mom_!"

Felix dropped the man's neck, staring down at the unconscious body below him in shock. As the crying of his brother laced his eardrums, he slowly turned to face the source, watching every single tear glide to the ground. A tide of regret spun in Felix's gut. Why had he shown up to begin with? To protect Adrien. Not worry him like this.

Not to fail at catching his tears.

Felix slowly rose off of the piles of garbage and the unresponsive man to approach his sorrowful sibling, wapping the one arm that functioned around his back and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered "Everything is fine, Adrien."

They stood there as the sun began to fall.

"I'm fine."

* * *

"You're father has let your actions go up until this point." She wrapped a gauze tape in a repeated motion around his scraped and scabbed knuckles. He didn't bother with a response.

Nathalie stared at Felix with displeasure, closing up the first aid kit. "You're lucky that it was all treatable. Luckier that you didn't kill the man. Next time, that won't be the case."

"I'm aware."

She sighed. None of this seemed to have been getting through to him, like normal. She gave up with a closing statement. "You're the one who has to deal with your father. Good luck with that." She stood, exiting the vast bedroom to leave him in a hushed environment. Felix carefully lay down on the mattress, staring with a hollow gaze through a glass window. It was pitch black, and above all other city lights.

His actions haunted his back. All moment of sanity was so easily lost, and he was prepared to become a criminal without second thought right then and there. No matter how he broke down the scenario, it made no sense.

Adrien was on the streets he walked.

Adrien was thrown up against a wall with a gash on his forehead. With a well known criminal Felix knew about-a minor threat to the Agreste family, suddenly rising as a perfect threat in a blink. Felix's all sense of reason chucked in a blink.

' _How did Adrien end up there?_ ' Repeated itself over and over. ' _Why was he there to begin with? Was he looking for me?_ '

'I promised I'd never let him see that side of me again.'

' _I promised I'd never release that side of me._ '

There was a monster; a raging demon within his soul that craved for blood and fight from those crawling in the underworld. There was an unsurpassable vengeance. Just when he had finally thought that unbefitting rage had lost its way...

... He cringed, tightening his fist.

 _Knock, knock_.

Felix shifted to turn towards his door, ready for it to be the overwhelming presence of his father. He huffed with closing lids.

"Come in."

It opened with a creek, followed by a pair of gentle footsteps-which instantly caught Felix's ears. He sighed when he realized who had walked all the way from one side of the house to the other.

"Felix… Are you okay?"

"You should be resting."

"Your injury is worse…"

"I'm older."

"By three years." Felix could practically hear the pouting in his brother's voice. He carefully lifted himself up to sit on the edge of his bed.

"He taught you to be so smart?" was his attempt at a joke. When it fell flat, he continued with "I'm fine.", to answer the previous question. He watched Adrien eye his arm in the sling, and then flicker his pupils at the rest of the bandages decorating his lean frame. A question raised in Felix's throat, and he did not hesitate to ask.

"What were you doing with that guy?"

Adrien tensed, gripping the bottom of his white T. He fumbled, trying to think of the best possible way to tell the truth without causing too much of an uproar. He remembered the words Felix said to him earlier, 'you have to man up'. He tightened his fists with a preparing inhalation.

"You always disappear and I never see you. Your birthday was coming up, and I wanted to so something special…"

He laced and unlaced his fingers behind his back, solemnly gazing at the black carpeting. "... I overheard Nathalie talking to dad about where you went at night."

Placing a nervous hand in his pocket, he unveiled a broken pile of black and green glass-something resembling an annihilated cat ornament. "I was going to give it to you… It looks like our old cat, right?"

Felix's eyes rounded, staring shocked at the crushed pieces in Adrien's small palm.

"He broke it…" A tear stroked Adrien's cheek. "I'm sorry. I got you hurt because I wanted to spend your birthday with you."

Felix's muscles suddenly relaxed. The tension-the urge to scold Adrien all took flight and fled. All he remembered about the incident; every single image he saw clicked.

' _Oh_ ' was all he could think.

He clamped his teeth, running some fingers through his field of platinum locks. He couldn't be mad at him for that. It was such an innocent gesture.

Still, Adrien needed to learn his lesson. Felix, with his eyes cast upon the floor, lifted his hand and finger motioned the boy to come closer. The bright eyed boy hesitated, but was sure to never disobey his brother. He approached with his head tilted to his toes.

He was greeted with a triple flick to the head. Felix's famous triple-threat attack.

"Ow-!" through the pain, there was thankfulness for the location of the hit. Without another second, he felt his brother's hand gently take his own with the broken pieces in it. Adrien watched nervously while Felix stared at each glittering piece, moving them so that they reflected in the light.

Adrien flickered his eyes nervously. "I-I can throw it away."

"No," he interrupted, tilting Adrien's hand so that the pieces fell into his own palm. "I'll keep it."

The boy blushed, embarrassed at the clanging of the broken pieces as the shards poured from his palm. "But brother, it's too broken!" He bit his lip, remembering the process of annihilation.

The man had grabbed his shoulder unsuspectingly.

When Adrien tried to shake him off, he got shoved up against the wall. It popped out of his pocket, and the assailant, with arrogance in his eye, crushed it beneath his foot. No hesitation, all with ill intention.

He was glad he was able to rescue the pieces before they left… But what he was to do with it after was undecided. He regretted even showing it to Felix to begin with.

"I'm keeping it." Felix met Adrien's eyes, a small hint of a smile gleaming through. "It's perfect-I wouldn't take it any other way."

Adrien felt his chest suddenly lighten. Though the guilt lingered, seeing his brother smile was all he needed. He nodded, wiping away the approaching tears. He needed to man up, just like Felix said. And from this day on, that's what Adrien would do.

"Happy birthday, Felix!" He said with the most confidence and seriousness a ten year old could muster. Felix gave an approving nod, lifted from his mattress and gently placed the broken pieces next to the lamp. A smiled was cast upon the shards, a feeling of acceptance rising within the birthday boy.

* * *

Falling out of remembrance, the once broken pieces faded back into a carefully glued together product of the glass cat. An older Felix loomed over it, gazing at it's onyx hue and reflecting green eyes. He was silent, deep in thought, and alone with the sound of ticking on his wall.

A shadow loomed over his face, fingers dragging across the desk drawer below the cat. He opened it, revealing a black cat circular pin inside by its lonesome. Upon its nostalgia came the remembrance of pattering rain, bruising, a tiny voice holding a pink umbrella and some broken ribs.

' _Too much alike…_ '

A loud knocking from his bedroom door ripped him out of his dangerously darkened thoughts. He turned to the cause of the noise, closing his dresser drawer with slight haste.

"Enter."

The woman with dark hair and a single bright streak made herself known through the double doors, staring at him free from soul as usual. She held a clipboard tight to her chest, parting her painted lips.

"She's arrived."

Felix stopped, eyebrows narrowing and releasing the drawer handle. Dealing with 'her' was not a pleasant experience, and the fact that 'she' had even arrived certainly would not make for a warm night.

' _Man up, don't let them see you cry._ ' Adrien took those words so well. Now he'd have to apply them to himself.

With a reluctant sigh, Felix grabbed the ebony gloves off of his bed and snapped them on.

"Take me to her."

"Certainly."

He pushed passed her, exiting the room with ease. She watched him continue down the hall and took a second to glance at the dresser drawer with curious eyes.

Nathalie closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! For those reading this fic, I had some doctor and ER trouble over the past month, but I'm finally able to write again. I'm not ready to post the next chapters, so take this extra for now!**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. CHAPTER III: TATOUAGE P1

" _I won't be coming to school for a couple of days. Sorry,_  
 _-Marinette._ "

Such an ominous text first thing in the morning was not good for Alya's health. Her fingers tapped once, twice, and then many more on the step. It had only been three seconds since she sent out her third text-one for every period. She hadn't even bothered heading to the cafeteria. Alya only sat on that large staircase, glaring at her ignored messages.

' _That's not creepy. Are you sick or something?_ ' read the first one.

' _If something is wrong, you can tell me. I hope you know that._ ' and then the next.

' _Marinette, are you okay? I'm starting to get worried. Please respond ASAP._ '

Not that people always got what they wanted.

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Marinette's phone was out of range. If she was busy, then she wouldn't necessarily respond right away-especially when only a few hours had went by.

' _That has to be it_ ,' thought Alya ' _she would tell me if something was wrong_.'

… Yet somehow that wasn't very reassuring. She couldn't shake the pressure on her shoulders that she wasn't being told something. Chewing on her lip wasn't helping either.

And admittedly, this situation wouldn't have been so concerning if that drunk woman hadn't bursted into Marinette's house just recently.

' _Oh, God, what if something happened_?'

Marinette had been withholding information-she was aware of this. Alya only clasped her phone between folded fingers and bumped her head against them. She had to stay positive. Giving anxiety to herself wouldn't save anyone, especially her best friend. A heavy sigh fled her mouth.

"Alya?"

She looked up to see two boys standing in front of her. One had a recognizable pair of headphones, and the other was a golden haired angel with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay? You've looked way on edge since this morning."

Nino was someone she hadn't talked to often, mostly because Adrien was always with him, and she was always with Marinette who always avoided Adrien. Yet somehow she encountered both of them while panicking on the stairway.

"It's nothing. Thanks." She swiped a thick lock behind her ear. There was no way she could discuss Marinette-not in front of Adrien Agreste, at least.

Then he sat down next to her, placing a gentle palm on her back. "Are you maybe in pain? I can take you to the nurse."

And with that one touch, Alya suddenly felt trusting towards him. She locked eyes with him. His expression was soft and laced with genuine concern. Alya was usually great at reading people, and he didn't give off any weird vibes. She smiled it off.

"Oh no, nothing like that." she wasn't going to talk, no matter how nice they were.

Nino sat on her other side. "But you're totally pale."

"I agree with Nino," said Adrien.

She wasn't going to talk-

"it's not good to hold things in."

-but they were making it really hard.

Her silence was rising unsettlement in the two boys, who exchanged glances, grasping for a solution.

"Alya, why don't I just take you to the nurse, okay?" the blonde wrapped his fingers under her wrist in an attempt to help her stand.

"I'm not sick, I swear."

"Then why do you look super dead inside?"

Adrien glared at Nino.

"I'm… I'm just worried about something."

Adrien lifted a brow, then a spark of light flashed in his mind, the visibility of it caught by Nino in an instant. He leaned back on his hands, staring at the ceiling. "It's okay, we won't pry anymore. Is it cool if I ask you something, though?"

She perked her head. Ask her something? Like what? "Sure?"

"You're friends with Marinette, right? She hasn't come to school today. Is she sick?" He eyed Nino, and Nino eyed back. Alya only felt the air in her throat catch. She swallowed. She returned his gaze. His eyes looked so innocent-but could there have possibly been an intuitive devil inside of him?

Her lips cracked in hesitation, a dismissive noise coming out of her with dramatic hands following it up.

"Okay, I see what you're doing." The girl snorted. "You think I'm worried about Marinette-"

"-Are you?"

Her smile collapsed along with her sarcasm. "Well, of course, a little, I mean, wouldn't you be if your best friend was-" Adrien was smiling. She paused.

"Was what?"

Alya clamped her mouth shut, suddenly feeling very cornered. "...Sick?"

"So she is sick."

"Yes, sick, very sick." The girl tapped her fingernails on her knee. The pressure was really on right about now.

"That's funny, because the teacher didn't say she was sick."

She hesitated. "M-Maybe she was too sick to contact the school?"

"Then how did you find out she was sick?"

"Text."

"So she told you."

"Yes."

"Then she wasn't too sick to contact the school."

Alya felt her mouth gape. The more she made eye contact with this rascal, the colder her face and fingers grew. Adrien Agreste, someone who may as well have been the national angel was turning into a sly fox. He was upping her in a mind game.

He was winning.

"Sometimes it's easier to text."

"Then her parents would have contacted the school."

"They left for Italy, so they couldn't-"

"And left her sick at home alone?"

"Yes-no-they wouldn't do that. At least one would stay with her if she was sick-"

"-So she's not sick?"

"No-yes!" She suddenly threw her face into her hands, mind racing and heart pounding. She tried to catch her breath. Adrien decided to tone down the multi-hit combos, taking her hand into his.

"Okay… Calm down. I have a method to soothe you, if you'll cooperate."

She groaned, not wanting to fight anymore. Placing her face into her knees, a mumble came from below. "Fine."

Adrien smiled. "I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions about yourself, and you have to answer as quickly as possible. Is your name Alya?"

She stopped, turning to look at him. "What?"

"Just answer. Yes or no."

"... Yes."

"Is your last name Césaire?"

"Yes."

"Are you fourteen?"

"Yes."

"Do you like kids?"

"Yes."

"Do you wear glasses?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried about Marinette?"

"Yes-" She gasped, shooting up and looking at him. He returned her shrunk pupils with bright eyes, full of success and life. He got her. So easily, he had gotten her-and he was grinning.

He was freaking grinning.

No wonder he was so inviting. Adrien Agreste was a wolf in sheep's clothing when he wanted to be, and the fact that he so easily manipulated her sent a chill up her spine. He began patting her on the back, making her feel degraded and fuming with embarrassment.

"See? That was all you had to say."

Alya closed her fingers into tight fists, ripping her hand out of his. "Okay!" She groaned, exasperated. "I'm worried about Marinette! I've texted her and she hasn't responded, and I'm probably overreacting, but when your friend sends you this ominous text," she shoved the screen in his face, causing him to bend back a bit, "it's hard not to worry!"

Adrien's amusement faded as he silently read her text. Alya watched him mouth it to himself as least three times, eyes flickering at his sudden deep thought.

"... Why don't you stop by and see her today?"

She blinked. That… That was actually so simple, and somewhat stress relieving. She drew her phone back, staring at the text herself.

"Yeah, I could do that, couldn't I?"

"If you want, Nino and I can come with you."

"What?"

"What?" Nino repeated after her.

No. There was no way. Marinette wouldn't see him even at school-bringing him to her house? That had to be violating some girl code. She wasn't going to do it. He may have gotten her to fess up to her concerns, but bringing them along was something she would never do.

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She drew in a sharp breath, snapping out of her daydream. Marinette was walking on a sidewalk, holding a suitcase with her life packed inside. Next to her was a beautiful woman, one she had already gotten minorly acquainted with. Her large sunglasses made it hard to read her, but at least her aunt Jaspé was smiling through those midnight blue lips.

Though the smile did remove her air of authority. Or unsettlement.

"Sorry, it's nothing."

Marinette could feel her staring. Though not looking directly, there was a sense of examination going on with the professionally dressed woman. That was one thing the girl caught onto-her aunt's senses never shut down for a moment.

"You must have a lot of questions," her elegant hand ruffled Marinette's bed-head, "and I promise I'll answer them after you get settled down, and do something about this mop, too."

It wasn't her fault that she slept in. Marinette had been under a lot of stress, and sleep was a luxury she couldn't seem to grasp recently. She only had time to quickly gather her things and pull her hair into a messy ponytail.

They approached a front door on the corner of the brick building, open, with a cover of red beads dangling from the top down. A polished black plaque was nailed to the side of the entrance.

"Monde De Jaspe." Marinette mumbled to herself. That must have been the shop's name. They must have lived in the shop building, like how she lived in a bakery.

Biyu scooped the beads out of the way. "Come on in. Seems we have a couple of customers."

Marinette swallowed, the smell of cigarette smoke already wafing into her nose. She shut her eyes and quickly walked in. She took the whole inside in.

The lights were dim, and the room was pretty large-almost like a petite studio. The tiles were nice and polished, with red and black tiles, making the floor look like a checker board. The walls were painted black, and there appeared to be a door in the back corner of the room open to another room with a more purple-like atmosphere-lighter, too. It was certainly a tattoo parlor, with white dragon murals and tribal designs painted across the walls and ceilings. Unexpectedly, the place had been well kept and clean.

Unlike its customers, who seemed very dangerous, and definitely not from the part of town she was used to.

She turned her head, there being a Chinese boy at the front desk, he blinked, then smiled with a wave. Marinette gave an awkward wave back, dragging her eyes to the wall behind him and gaping at all of the unique designs pinned up on the wall. They were so extravagant and creative, turning even rabbits into something quite awesome looking for a tattoo.

'Did she design all of these?'

Biyu with a few greetings to the customers (who appeared to be familiar with her) strut by and waved Marinette over to a flight of stairs towards the back, unlocking a metal gate in front of them for her. "Hey, Mari, this way."

That was when she came to the realization that she had stopped dead center of the parlor and made her way over to her aunt. "Oh, sorry!"

"Hey, who's the cutie you brought?" A male customer poked fun from the side.

"Sis, you shouldn't kidnap kids from the playground, that's bad!" his friend chimed in.

'Sis?' Marinette looked back at them.

"Quiet, you." She ushered for Marinette to go up the stairs, holding the gate for her.

"Hey girlie, if you ever end up single like this chick over here, I got a son for ya'! But somethin' tells me you ain't as difficult to deal with."

"I'll give you a different type of permanent marking if you don't stop."

The crowd snickered to themselves. Marinette swallowed, dragging her suitcase up the steps. Biyu locked the gate shut, leading her up a large and narrow staircase that turned a corner. As they ascended, the air became cooler, and the lights became softer to look at. Marinette stepped into a fairly normal living room, with white walls, baby blue carpeting, and shockingly normal furniture. To her right was a small kitchen area, an eating table with four chairs beside it. To her left was a glass door that lead to a balcony with closed shades, and to her front was a hallway leading to more rooms.

"Don't ever listen to those creeps, okay? They may be good guys, but they can be insensitive jerks, I swear…" She pulled a box of cigarettes from her pocket. Now that the girl thought about it, the smell of cigarette smoke hadn't gone away-just lessened.

That was when Biyu caught herself, right before the light. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"No, not at all." Marinette wasn't fond of the smell, but she didn't mind much either.

"Your room is the first door down the hall on your left. I'll let you unpack; I have to head back downstairs and help Hei'an with those idiots."

Hei'an. That must have been the boy working the counter. He looked a bit young to be working in a tattoo parlor...

"If you want, your other aunt is working in her studio down the hall." Biyu left her with a wink, heading down the stairs. Almost immediately Marinette heard arguing with her and her customers in the distance, followed by laughter. She sighed stressfully.

"I'll make my way to my room first. First door on your left..."

Approaching what she assumed was her bedroom, she hesitated before opening the door… The room was also quite normal. There was a big bed with a fluffy white blanket, a dresser with a TV resting on it, and she too had her own balcony.

Just like her old room, except less was going on and it was more of a definite square instead of an attic.

She leaned her suitcase on her bed, standing with nothing to say. Her aunt said she would answer her questions, but she had already abandoned the scene. So many things swirled in her head-and she was starting to develop a feeling of impatience.

Just as she was ready to throw herself into the comfortable looking bed before her, a breaking sound came from down the hall.

Along with shouting.

In Chinese.

And while Marinette could not speak Chinese, something alluded to her that those words were not to be repeated.

She poked her head out, slightly curious; more concerned and a bit scared. Her other aunt had been in that room, hadn't she? And she was Biyu's twin…

… Marinette swallowed. Maybe she'd just poke her head in-see if everything was okay.

Approaching the open door took longer than necessary, and with much uncertainty, poked her head out.

A woman with black hair as night and silky smooth stood above what looked like a broken vase and an assortment of paintbrushes as well as pin cushions scattered across the floor. She had her hair pulled back, but the ponytail was filled with flat-ironed curls. From her back, Marinette could see she was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, white jeans with rips all around and lace as an underlayer to the many tears, a purple and black collar of some sort and white gloves, splashed in an assortment of colors, most likely from paint, considering the room was filled with canvases and…

… Mannequins with clothes on them.

The woman turned around and locked eyes with her. Marinette stared. She stared back.

A large grin spread across her cheeks.

"Are you Marinette?" Oh God, she was bouncing over; bouncing over to Marinette's direction, and for some reason she was quite unsettling.

Before the girl could even answer, a pair of strong arms, which didn't even look that strong, pulled her niece into a spine-crushing hug that felt it lasted for eternities. Zihua pulled away, eyes glittering with sheer joy and… Purple contacts. She pressed a hand to her cheek.

"Oh my, you've gotten so big! But you're still as cute as ever. No, you're more, you're perfect!"

Her rapidfire talking was shooting Marinette down in the conversation sector of this developing one-sided relationship. She didn't even think she had gotten over the purple contacts yet-or even the uncountable amount of piercings in her ears. The clear lipgloss was nice, though.

Definitely a unique individual.

Total opposite of aunt Jaspé.

The woman sighed happily. "Ahh~. You probably don't remember me, but that's okay. I remember I used to sew little clothes for you and dress you up all of the time. You looked so cute-no one looks horrible in my clothes, but you looked the cutest. Oh, by the way, you can call me aunt Violeta, but I prefer auntie."

"Auntie?"

She lit up, throwing her arms around her again. "I can't take it! You're too cute! I want to dress you up and paint portraits of you and throw you on a runway and have you model for my shop and spoil you and-"

This was too much. All of this was too much. Marinette needed to retreat, before she suffocated. She quickly pointed to the floor. "D-Didn't something break earlier?"

That seemed to stop her. She whirled around, then placed another palm on her cheek. "Oh, right. I should probably clean that up…"

"I'll help you-"

A colorful palm was shoved in her face.

"No! What if you step on a needle? I can't my adorable niece get hurt on her first day here."

She let out a huff, letting Violeta proceed to collect all of her fallen things. This was stressful, but a part of Marinette was happy that she could connect with her family-people she wondered about for so long. They were right in front of her. Not only that, but they were interested in things she was interested in.

Maybe the stay wouldn't have been so bad. A smile played on her lips. She walked over.

"I'll help, anyway. Show me your designs after, okay?"

* * *

She punched in the prices on the old, begrudgingly broken cash register, ripped the receipt, and handed it to a man, who left the shop with a thank you. Biyu looked at the clock. Closing time was coming soon, and she needed a load-off from all of the stress.

A buzz came from her pocket, placing her in a freeze. She touched it, and the boy standing beside her took note of the sudden change in her expression.

"[Everything alright?]" he asked in their native tongue. Biyu knew who the text was from-it couldn't have been from anyone else.

She walked passed Hei'an with a pat on the shoulder. "[Take care of the shop.]"

Escaping into the backroom behind the register was something she did often, but this was for an entirely different reason, and Biyu knew she wouldn't enjoy the text, whether it was from that shady sender or not.

She opened her messages, a new text from an anonymous contact popping on the screen.

"It's time for your daily report.  
Where is the girl?"

* * *

 **A/N: LAZY AND QUICK WRITING BECAUSE I HAVE WORK TOMORROW MORNING SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS.**  
 **I split chapter three into two parts, because I realized there was so much to write and I didn't have time for it-but I still wanted to get something out to you guys. Hopefully this will hold you over, and I swear the action starts back up very soon!**

 **Also, if you see any grammatical errors or misspellings I made (because I KNOW I did somewhere and don't have time to read it over) feel free to call me out and critique me in the reviews so I can go back and fix them!**

 **Have a goodnight you guys! Adieu~!**


	6. CHAPTER III: TATOUAGE P2

Really though, why was he so happy?

The tick of nervousness wasn't fathomable either.

He was only going to a classmate's house, and only with a couple of other classmates. He had simply returned home after school, set his homework aside and packed light for their small adventure.

Yet somehow he couldn't stop the thumping in his chest or the grin on his face. Adrien thought of Marinette; her round bright blues, her small hands, and her perky personality-but only around others. It seemed all of his other classmates were greeted with well respect and smiles from Marinette Dupain, understandably, Chloe was excluded, but so was he, and he never understood it.

Did he do something to put her off, or was he really just that intimidating?

Or maybe she had heard some nasty rumors about his family.

A sour look twisted on his face at the notion. She didn't seem the type to judge by rumors, yet Marinette was the one person he couldn't seem to get close to… He wanted to, especially since her and Félix were always together so many years ago.

Something that remained questionable; since he refused to speak about the matter.

' _But they don't talk anymore…_ ' He placed his phone in his zip up bag and paused. ' _Maybe they had a falling out, and that's why she won't come near us._ '

A smile grew on his lips and a glitter sparked in his eyes. With a fold, a zip, and a sling over his shoulder, Adrien packed small necessities and confidence with him. If it truly was a fight, this was his chance to correct things-maybe even show her there was nothing to be afraid of, if that happened to be the case.

But of course he'd never get close enough to where she'd be in danger. Admittedly, his family kept him from making close friends, but Adrien didn't want his brother and Marinette to end on a sour note.

Maybe Adrien could even get to know her. Something about Marinette just made him feel… Light. Looking at her energetic self made him vitalized, and the display of confidence with her appearance and sense of style added to the charm.

' _And her freckles are cute_.'

He stopped at his door, putting those thoughts to a halt. Instead, he'd throw his shoulders back in confidence, smile with his eyes and take that first step out his bedroom.

Into a taller and older look-alike of himself.

Félix, with his hands in his pockets, was giving Adrien knowingly merciless eyes. His eyebrows were knit; a look that told the younger Agreste that he had sensed something.

Something very unusual.

"I was just going to knock." He stated, glancing down at the bag strongly gripped in his brother's fingers. "Going somewhere?"

Adrien glided his fingers into his hair, trying to keep his spurt of confidence from breaking down. It was okay. He had prepared excuses just for this occasion.

"Yeah-going to meet some friends."

Félix raised a brow, folding his arms. "Who, and where?"

"Alya and Nino, they're just classmates." Adrien side-stepped him, making his way around and fleeing such scary confrontation. "You should know about them. Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, we can talk later!"

Just as he started dashing, a single sentence from Félix froze him.

"Alya Césaire. She's Marinette's best friend."

The weight in that mumble struck Adrien in the chest, tightening his grip. He turned, seeing his brother's back-which had been seen it a million times, but this time was different.

There was… A forlorn air radiating from his stance. Félix wheeled around, and the boy pursed his lips at the coldness in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Get going."

He paused, only giving a short nod and continuing on his way. The minute he was out of sight, Félix released a held breath. Something round with sentimental value was being tossed around between his fingers, hand in pocket.

He gripped it, gazing into the empty hallway.

* * *

"Can I come in?"

"Oh-sure!"

Biyu Cheng opened the door to Marinette's temporary room, poking in with a smile. She mouthed a greeting and proceeded to quietly shut it behind her. "I'm finally free to talk. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

The girl sat up from the mattress with a stretch. Truth be told, she hadn't been waiting long, or so it felt to her. The bed was simply so comfortable-perfect for her stress. She might have even dozed off a couple of times during.

"It's okay. You have a shop to run."

"Not anymore," Biyu threw herself face first onto the blanket, yawning loudly into the mushy goodness.

Marinette's brow quirked with a turn of her head to the wall clock. It was only four-thirty. What tattoo shop closed at four-thirty on a weekday?

"But it's so early..."

"I have a meeting in an hour." Biyu rolled over, stretching her arms to the ceiling. "I have to close early sometimes. The guys understand."

Marinette gave an understanding nod. She pulled her legs in. "What about that boy? Hei'an?"

"Interested?"

Her voice was dripping with sly intentions. Marinette shook it off, getting a strong Alya vibe. "No, just curious. Thought maybe he was… related?"

There was silence behind her, where Biyu lay. She sat up and started wrapping her ponytail into a bun. "Yes and no, but he's not important right now." The woman looked to her niece, seriousness in her dark eyes. "You have questions, right? I can answer some before I have to leave."

She inhaled. Despite desperately trying, Marinette couldn't seem to pull all of her concerns into order. She took a minute to herself, and decided to ask the first concern which popped into her mind with parting lips-

 _Buzz, buzz_.

And then she clamped them shut. Biyu jumped and reached into her back pocket for her phone, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, it's important."

Perfect timing. Marinette let out a sigh and waited for her aunt to finish the text, close the phone, and then stuff it away.. "Sorry again. Go ahead?"

"Why were you, uh..." Marinette bit her lip, but she needed to know and persisted. "Why were you arguing with mom the other night?"

Biyu's eyes widened, then lowered. It seemed she was trying to collect her thoughts as well, and there was plenty to talk about. She gave herself a prepared inhale and exhale.

"Your mom, aunt and I have a rocky relationship. We always had, since as long as I could remember." Biyu rolled her eyes, "Sabine was always the nice kid who wanted a safe life, while your aunt Violeta and I… Weren't. We were warned by your mom a lot, but we ended up making some mistakes that we can never take back."

She sighed stressfully, not looking Marinette in the eye-possibly over the shame of their past. "Violeta and I thought what we were doing was a game, like it didn't have any consequences. We were young, rebellious, and stupid, with no one to raise us. In fact, the people who did raise us, other than Sabine, told us what we were doing was totally plausible and a natural way of living. It wasn't until me and your aunt almost got kidnapped and sold off as sex slaves that we realized the consequences of our actions."

Marinette breathed in, unsure of how to absorb what she had just heard. She paused before trying to dig deeper. "You were almost sold off…?"

"Escaped by a thin thread." She smiled, as if what had happened was nothing. "But I always knew in the back of my mind what we were doing was wrong. I'm sure Violeta did too, but I didn't care; neither did she. In fact, because we were so broken, your mother took us in after we got away, and we lived with you when you were thiiis small." She lowered her hand to her side, exaggerating Marinette's childhood height with a giggle.

"... But we caused some trouble, and inevitably, got the boot not only from her, but from your father. I think he dislikes us the most-and understandably, won't tolerate our presence. So when I showed up at the house that night, he was more than unhappy to see me, especially since I, y'know, broke in."

Ah, another question she needed answered. Marinette played with her fingers; hesitant. "Why did you break in?"

Biyu paused, eyes suddenly growing ominous with an invisible weight. "...I had to tell your mother something. It was too important to-"

 _Buzz, buzz_.

" _-Pass up_."

They both looked to the stray phone buzzing on the blanket. Biyu gave a sheepish smile, and mouthed another apology, responding to the new text as quickly as possible.

She closed the phone with another smile. Marinette awkwardly returned it.

"So… What was the urgency?"

Another pause. How much her aunt was stopping to think was concerning, but Marinette somewhat knew she wouldn't get every detail she wanted. The girl looked at the clock. Her friends should have been getting off of school by now…

… It made her wonder how long she'd really be confined to this apartment.

"... Mari,"

She popped up her head in response.

"how much do you know about your mother's family? About the Cheng's."

She thought, shuffling her shoulders. "Not much, but I would like to know…"

Biyu sat up, positioning herself next to Marinette. The tension built as she wrapped her hands around her niece's, staring at it with hidden distraught, like it would break if she squeezed any tighter. Seeing this tightened Marinette's insides, and she pursed her lips.

"Marinette, actually… The reason we-"

 _Knock, knock._

 _Buzz, buzz._

The two groaned simultaneously, Biyu releasing her hands and piercing a glare towards the bedroom door. "Who is it?"

"Hei'an."

Biyu clicked her tongue. "Shouldn't you be closing the shop?"

"I already did that."

"-And who gave you permission to come into an all girl's apartment?"

"That's why I knocked."

Marinette stared nervously at the door. This had been the boy; the one at the counter, the one who was somehow related but not at the same time.

Biyu finally got up, but with much attitude and reluctance for someone simply opening a door, and only a crack, too.

"Was wondering when you'd open it."

Only half of his face could be seen. Marinette practically craned her neck in different directions to get a good look at him. Whatever the other half was, he had a straight expression on his face-a personality that was usually dry and sarcastic.

"It was a two second wait."

"Really?" He suddenly reached out and pinched her cheek. Marinette cringed. "But you look like you aged a few years."

Her mouth gaped. Marinette felt that one. And was it just the angle she was looking at him with, or was there a small smile after that remark?

Biyu grabbed his hand, yanked him in and put him into a wrist lock. He groaned, taking a knee and submitting.

"[Sorry, sorry, sorry. You're beautiful, and _very_ young.]" He groaned out in his native tongue, hissing at the pain and scrunching his nose.

Biyu snarled and released him. "[You better mean that. I can snap your other wrist if you want.]"

"That won't be necessary…" He chuckled, then looked up. Hei'an and Marinette's eyes met, and this time she got a good look at him. His eyes were a bright silver, almost glittering within a narrow shape of relaxation and satire. It was almost unfair how due to his dark and long lashes, it looked as if he had applied makeup.

And then there was his hair-it was short, but thick, and slightly wavy with bangs hanging over his forehead. It was slightly unruly, but in a way that looked nice. Another thing to be jealous about if that's just bedhead.

He was wearing a black tank top with a leather vest over it. Blue skinny jeans, rips on them and a 'do-not-cross' tape tied to the side of his left thigh with regular black converse. Casual, but stylish when you include the hidden piercings under the mop on his head and the silver rings on his fingers. He smiled upon eye contact, extending his hand.

"Hei'an. You must be the niece I heard about."

Biyu crossed her arms, looking away in displeasure. That comment must have angered her pride greatly.

"Marinette." She shook it with a returned smile. "The niece, that's me."

"I'm sorry."

They both paused, turning to look.

"For what?" Marinette chuckled in puzzlement.

"Having insane aunts." He placed his hands together before his face. "May you rest in peace. Cause of death: lack of sanity-"

Biyu kicked his back. His face thrusted into the bed post.

"[Don't test me, mut. I'll throw you under the bus.]"

He pulled back, rubbing his nose. "[Ow… You sure are a pack of fire, huh?]"

She couldn't quite understand, but the air wasn't hostile enough to be not comical. Marinette chuckled. The dynamic of her temper and his dry tone of voice made it too unique not to giggle. Hei'an looked up, blowing out some air.

"[Well, you don't _seem_ in danger]..." He mumbled. Marinette blinked, unable to understand.

"Hei'an."

He turned at the sharp tone, returning Biyu's impatient look and tapping finger. He stood while rubbing his face. "I came to deliver a message, miss Cheng."

"Well hurry up and get out. Me and my niece were having an important conversation-"

"[The Dragon Lady.]"

She drew in a sharp breath, all superiority imploding. Marinette raised a brow. She didn't understand what he said, but for Biyu Cheng to suddenly look so pale in the face and frozen like a statue, what Hei'an said must have been… Grave.

It only made her wish she had learned Chinese.

Biyu bit her bottom lip, visibly thinking hard with her fingers balled up so hard her nails were puncturing her skin. But she didn't feel the pain. Only fear swallowed her whole and knocked the rest of her senses out.

"... [Where is she?]"

"[Waiting for you downtown. You know where.]"

"[And you're sure she wants me?]"

Hei'an gave her a look. She gulped.

Biyu breathed in, then out. When Marinette was hit with yet another apologetic look, she knew their conversation would have to be postponed. Again. It was a little frustrating, but more stressful, and now concerning, since Biyu couldn't even seem to form words.

Her lips opened, then closed. Her eyes met Marinette's, then hit the floor, and finally squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back soon, I promise, just..." She said through gritted teeth, spinning around and leaving the two alone, door left wide open.

"It's fine…" Marinette's words were left suspended. She hadn't even lived two seconds with these people, and yet seeing them in pain rose something… Terrifying in her. There was guilt, and she didn't know why. There was concern, but the reason was unknown. It was all of the unknowing. Not knowing everything was starting to rack her brain and leave marks.

A pressure on the mattress snapped her out of it. She turned to see a mess of black hair-three centimeters from her face.

She jumped.

"Your aunt was going to say 'don't leave the apartment'." Hei'an turned to her, "In case you were wondering."

"Um…" Marinette scratched the side of her face. "Is everything okay?"

He blinked, then his expression softened, hands folded between his legs. A warm sensation placed itself with care upon her hair, rubbing gently through her locks. His hand was comforting, and shocking. She met his eyes, not sure how to respond, or why he was doing it.

"You should unpack and get comfortable."

That was it. It was a deliberate dodge, and Marinette had nothing to counter it with. The more she spent time with these people, the more clear it became that they were very talented.

In the art of swindling.

And yet there wasn't a single complaint in her mouth, because despite their hustling-like front, they were still… Honest and caring in a way. Not dangerous feeling at all. Biyu had an authoritative air, but nothing close to an evil criminal. Maybe it was the sentiment of the word 'family' that made her feel safe around them.

Marinette nodded with a small brush of a smile, standing and grabbing her suitcase. She mostly had paraphernalia in front of her clothes, so she'd want to make some discussion while getting herself settled in.

"So… Are you a Cheng too?"

"Sorta'." The same answer, just different. He leaned forward. "In name, I am, and legally, your aunt is my mom, so that would make me your cousin on paper."

Paper? Her son? He continued before she could wire it together.

"B-I mean Jaspé hauled me off of the street. It was a game of cat and mouse, but she offered me money and a place to live, so I couldn't say no. She legally adopted me, but we don't have a mother-son relationship. It's more of a master-apprentice thing, and she's my boss, so."

Marinette nodded, taking it all in. There was so much she didn't know. She continued packing, and pulled out the last non-clothing object. The minute Hei'an saw it, he threw his back onto the mattress and glued his eyes above.

"Not looking, promise."

Marinette chuckled, then stopped. Something was missing. She shuffled through the extra items. Not there. A panic slowly built it's way into her chest, then turning into a full fledged pulling and searching expedite through her suitcase.

Hei'an took note of the lack of conversation, and decided to ask when a shirt fell on his face. He paused, lifting himself and peeling it off.

At least the fabric softener smelled nice. He tossed the shirt between his palms. "Something wrong?"

"-Not here."

"What's not?"

She grabbed the sides of her head, running stressed fingers through her bangs in nervous routine with a bitten lip and widened eyes. She forgot it. She actually forgot her scrapbook.

Could she go back for it? But her aunt said absolutely no. But what happened if her parents got to it when they returned before her? She didn't lock the drawer out of lack of concern for that. The chances were slim, but…

Her vision got dark. Something with a nice smell fell over her face.

And then she heard his footsteps walk around her. "I can take you back if you lead the way."

Marinette let the shirt drop into the pile; turning. "What? But you said aunt Jaspé-"

"It'll be fine if I take you." He pulled a pair of keys from his vest pocket, tossing them with a small grin of confidence. "I have my license, and I'm pretty good at bodyguarding. She trusts me after all of this time. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

He looked at her hesitancy, then crouched down in front of her, pulling on her cheek. She made many displeased noises. "Don't worry-I'm not interested in girls three years younger than me."

Three years? That would make him seventeen. Seventeen and…

… Just as old as Félix.

She blinked. He took her hand and pulled her up.

"Want your lost thing or no?"

She furrowed her brows. Biyu didn't seem the type to hire or put trust in bad people… Well, bad aside from their shadiness. And when she ran out, she didn't think twice about leaving them alone.

Marinette took this as a big fact to notice. She nodded, her blues meeting his silvers. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Alya did not believe it. She refused to accept her accepted defeat as reality.

Even as Nino and Adrien were walking side by side with her.

She was inwardly smacking herself, but outwardly scowling, this very expression plastered on her face the whole walk from Adrien's gargantuan mansion to Marinette's cute little bakery-home. Truly, the boys were only following her, since she was the only one who knew the way.

And she still hadn't tried to ditch them already. She could only keep thinking about how much of a low blow this could have been to her and Marinette's friendship. She was clenching her teeth behind her glued lips, feelings of confliction blocking out the lively conversation bouncing around on both sides of her.

But in the end, she allowed it, because at the same time Alya believed this might have been a good thing. Maybe Marinette could settle her problem with the Agreste's once and for all. Maybe this was a chance for her and Adrien to get close.

There were a lot of maybe's. No certainties. She would keep telling herself that this was a positive thing-that being accompanied to check on a friend was good for her health.

They cut a corner. "The bakery is right there-" she paused right at the turn. There was Marinette, getting out of a Mercedes.

With another Asian looking male.

Adrien peered over her shoulder, curious. "What's wrong?"

His eyes locked on the two. Alya placed a hand on his chest, trying to scoot him out of sight, and he was sure she was trying to talk him into obeying, but for some unearthly reason, his eyes stayed locked.

What was this poking in his chest? It wasn't any form of sadness or loneliness-no. It was something a bit more… Irrational.

Alya peered up at him, shocked, but even more shocked over the look in his eyes. Adrien's lips were pressed together, his eyes were a bit widened with eyebrows narrowed down a smidge. That was a look she knew on anyone. A nervous but drama enjoying feeling caused her to smile unconsciously.

' _He's jealous_.' She thought. ' _From the looks of it this might be a family member but…_ '

She gave him one more glance, then shrugged. 'I'll let it simmer a bit.' No way she was leaving now. What if this was one of the dangerous family members she quietly mentioned before? Alya wasn't going to leave her alone with him.

That was when Marinette glanced at them, face suddenly shifting from laughter, to surprise, to all around blood draining. She stopped in her movements, and Hei'an raised a brow, looking ahead. "What's wrong?"

And then their eyes met. Adrien and Hei'an locked a minute stare. Alya was sensing a silent battlefield between the two. Did they possibly know each other? Or was there just a battle of jealousy and possessiveness?

Marinette hid her eyes in her bangs, quickly walking towards them. Hei'an followed, a sly smirk on his face. They never looked away from one another.

"Marinette, I can explain," her arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards the bakery front door. "I'm sorry about Adrien-"

"What are they doing here with you?" Marinette gripped the ends of her shirt, body shaking instinctively just from seeing him. He was so close to her, in an environment and situation where he couldn't just be fled from before he even has a chance to say something. Her heart was a flutter, but her mind swirled with the resentment of her parents. "What were you thinking, Alya?"

"I wasn't." She admitted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, I was totally wigging out after that text you sent me, and they had me cornered, so I gave up and let them come with to come check on you."

"Text?" Marinette blinked, remembered, and then facepalmed. "... I forgot about it. I was going to respond as soon as I had time, but I was just so tired… I'm sorry."

Alya tapped a finger on her forearm with a defeated eyeroll. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I know-" She paused, looking over her shoulder. Hei'an was starting to approach Adrien, and they were a distance off, but she still brought her tone to a whisper. "I know you're scared to approach Adrien, but I also know how crazy you are about him, and he seemed to be worried about you."

Her blue eyes widened. "What-me?"

Alya gave a confirming nod. "Totally. I tried to get them to go away, but then I thought this would be good for you, and your parents are in Italy so you don't have to worry about them knowing, right?"

Marinette took a minute to process this. Alya was right, but Marinette didn't want to disobey her mother-not after that whole emotional fiasco that past couple of days. Sabine looked her in the eye and didn't lie. Marinette would feel horrible if she started doing that now. She peered over her friend's shoulder, but Alya's finger brought touched her face back to the front.

"By the way, who's that hottie you're with?" She said with a lean in and grin. The suggestive look on her face forced a cringe on Marinette's face. She placed a hand on Alya's cheek and turned her away.

"He's nobody; just my cousin."

"Do I know you?"

The two turned back to the boys. Hei'an had approached Adrien; walking casually and friendly, but with a simple glance the Agreste could tell something was off. After all, Hei'an had a painfully familiar smirk on his face that was properly labelled the 'criminal's smile'. The moment he saw Hei'an put him off, but now that he had gotten closer, the feeling got sour.

"No, but I know _you_."

The ominous tone was quiet, but audible enough to set Adrian on edge. Chills went up his spine when Hei'an began walking around him; thoroughly profiling Adrien. The blonde let him look, listening to his every shuffle out of sight and hand gripping a black switchblade deep within his pocket. Hei'an came full circle, stretching his hand out.

"I never thought I'd see you in person! My mom's a fan of yours."

But Adrien didn't shake it. He learned enough growing up and from a dislocated to shoulder to never shake hands with someone who he didn't trust. Nino was looking between the two, unsure of what to say or think.

"Why are you with Marinette?" He ended up asking. Adrien wasn't sure of himself why he was feeling this way, or why those words fell out. He only kept going back to the same thoughts.

' _How am I different from him?_ ' and ' _Why is she willing to ditch school with this guy, but avoid me?_ ' were the main ones. His personal concerns aside, his eyes were sharpened enough to spot someone you couldn't trust-and he was looking one of them right in the face.

"I'm her cousin." was a simple answer for said personal concerns. "I was escorting her back home to pick something up."

That answered a few questions, but didn't lift the vibe Adrien was getting. Maybe it was his inner bias, or the fact he had encountered plenty of danger prone convicts before. Either way, his eyes stayed narrowed, another staring contest beginning.

Marinette panicked the longer they talked. "Hei'an,"

He turned. She nodded her head towards the door and he smiled with a nod, looking back down at the Agreste. "Nice meeting you, Adrien."

"Who says we're leaving?"

"Yeah, we just got here." Nino finally found a will to speak in the tension. Marinette was fumbling for the house keys and sloppily unlocked it.

Hei'an looked back at her. She traded glances with him to Alya and gave apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Alya-but I have to make this quick and hurry back."

"Wait, wait." She placed her hand on the door, preventing it from opening. Marinette swallowed. "Hurry back _where_?"

The oriental beauty was hesitant. "I'm staying at my aunt's place while my parents are in Italy."

Alya's eyes widened.

"It's nothing bad!" Marinette put up defensive hands. Everyone was now looking at her, so she hushed herself. "... I'm just staying there for a few days-it's fine. Plus, I get to spend time with my family."

The reasoning was sound, but Alya was taking Marinette's previous fears over this aunt as not sound. She looked at her, obviously unsure of approving these circumstances. Marinette touched the hand she used to hold the door, ushering her to pull away.

"I want to do this, Alya. I promise I won't send no - context texts anymore."

She scrunched her lips to the side and finally conceded defeat. "Alright, but if you have another hot cousin, you owe me an introduction."

Marinette giggle at Alya's winking. She watched her turn her heel and grabbed the arms of both of her escorts with a satisfied smile. "Come on, boys. We got what we came here for."

The words in Adrien's mouth caught as he was suddenly being dragged, and he looked at Hei'an, who was waving with a victorious smile.

"Don't worry your blonde head." His eyes narrowed through that smile, sending threatening signals. "[ _Marinette is in good hands_.]"

He flinched at the sudden language change. Now he knew for sure-this guy didn't just know him for being 'famous'. He knew him for other reasons.

Reasons that required him to understand Chinese-

And then his stomach dropped. What reason did he need to know Chinese? There had only been one.

Adrien looked at Marinette with rounded eyes. Her innocent face disappearing behind the street corner while being dragged away.

' _Marinette Cheng._ '

It echoed in his soul.

* * *

 **N/A: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER YEEAAAAH. I hope you guys enjoy this one and don't become overwhelmed by the word dump! I tried to stay as fluid in my writing as usual.**

 **Also, before anyone asks or freaks-no, Hei'an is not a love interest. Just putting that out there. Sorry to anyone who may have started shipping her with him, if there was any :'D, but if you must, ship them anyway! I'll probably draw any shippers (if they exist) a drawing of the two as an apology. Tbh I just don't need him for that kind of plot device and would find it useless;;.**

 **[Hei'an is offended from being called a plot device.] I'm sorry kid, but that's what you are.**

 **Hope you all have a great day! See you soon!**


	7. CHAPTER IV: 女孩 NUHAI

No matter how far the distance, she lunged it. Night was her comfort, the stars were her allies, and the brushing wind was her first love. She put faith in these three in hopes for some form of an escape.

Flashlights flickered on and off from the ground below. This hadn't been her first time-and every other time she hoped it would be her last. But as long as she was bound to her oath and wore that attire, they would continue their pursuit.

Midnight hair pulled up high to match the cloak of night around her, eyes like black buttons, and a red mask with black dots pasted about it-she was their mortal enemy, and her allegiances' trump card.

Bullets sliced the air. She tumbled with a cry.

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV: "SHE"**

"She's arrived."

Félix stopped, eyebrows narrowing, releasing the drawer handle.

When ' _she_ ' was brought up in any fathomable discussion, flakes of vomit seemed to beg for release from Félix's throat. He didn't like her, and he wouldn't hide it. After all, dealing with ' _her_ ' was not a pleasant experience, and the fact that ' _she_ ' had even arrived certainly would not make for a warm night.

He snatched his ebony gloves off from a rarely touched bed, snapping them on.

"Take me to her."

"Certainly," said Nathalie.

And so he'd proceed to his doom, walking white hallways with enough oxygen space to supply a trip to Mars. Whatever reason she needed to be here, he would turn the thing on her designer heels and out the front door. She was annoying, she was an ugly stain.

And she was pending Adrian's fiancee. Pending because it hadn't been fully established yet. Just the thought sent prickles up his arms, though he was free of outward reaction (other than the obvious knit in his brows). Félix wasn't a fan of this life, but he was a #1 of Adrian's, and wanted him to marry whoever he desired.

The echo of her voice bounced on the walls the minute he turned a corner, placing a hand on the staircase rail, chandeliers bursting his view into light.

There she was, having a conversation he could care less about with their butler. She was annoying, she was an ugly stain, she was Adrien's fiancee.

She was Chloe Bourgeois.

The progress of his footsteps was all it took for the unwanted (but not unwelcomed) visitor to crane her neck and meet his eyes. He felt his innards jump at the lock, frowning in disgust at that Cruella smirk.

She waved an elegant hand to him, "Fe-fe! Up and about? Then again, it _is_ that time for your kind to awake."

He quirked a brow. "Your kind?"

"The vampires."

He gave her an eyeroll. That's all he'd give her.

"Why are you here, Bourgeois?"

She played a look of hurt on that painted face. "Fe-fe," a hand placed to her chest, "I thought we were finally on first name basis!"

"' _Fe-fe_ ' is not first name basis-stop calling me that."

Her eyes rolled-the only thing they had in common.

God, let it stay that way.

She crossed her arms with a sass-spread smile. The click of her heels began to circle where Félix stood in that grand entranceway.

"Geesh, even after _all_ of this time you're still a wet blanket. Don't you have _anything_ better to say to your future sister-in-law?"

 _Pending_ future sister-in-law.

"Answer my question first."

She stopped behind him, gazing at the vest on his back. "What, will you reconsider being nicer to me?"

"Easier goals, Bourgeois."

He wouldn't even turn to look her in the eye. That earned a sour look. Chloe began examining her recently polished nails. "If you must know, I'm meeting your precious daddy for dinner."

His eyes widened. Yes, Chloe was a close friend of the family, so it was only natural she and Gabriel had some sort of communication. But alone? _Together_?

And knowing Gabriel Agreste, private meetings over a table were never meant for 'catching up'.

Félix met her eyes. The very expression he imagined was washed over her face. Pursed lips smiling viciously and the stare of a lion. He hated how she lowered her lashes. He hated the slight upturn of the corner of her lip.

And he hated how she was currently messing with her nails.

This behavior always meant one thing.

"For what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bingo. Why would the reincarnation of Cruella De Vil bother indulging his concerns? The answer-no reason at all.

Félix sighed under his breath, " _I pity Adrien_."

Chloe perked and stomped a foot. "What!?"

But maybe Félix was _just_ audible enough for it to be heard. Chloe seethed in her spot as she watched him turn his head. Chloe met his eyes. They were looking down at her like an ant, as if doing more than taking advantage of the height difference. She hated how his eyes narrowed. She hated how he never removed his hands from his pockets.

And she hated how he always looked at her like a mouse in a trap.

"Yes, I'll let her know." Nathalie lowered the phone to her chest, approaching the two promptly. "Miss Bourgeois, Mr. Agreste has arrived. The limo waits outside for you."

They locked eyes with Nathalie, then with each other in pure silence. Félix stepped out of her way, lacking verve as usual.

"Ladies first."

She chuckled through her nose, walking past him. "You're not going, remember?"

He watched her stride out with a sour look. There wasn't a shroud of doubt in either of their minds.

They truly despised one another.

* * *

Biyu's eyes ogled her extravagant surroundings. Throughout her years of hoodlum operations, the Cheng had seen her fair share of riches and wasted money on stupidly lavish things, but a restaurant this top-notch was something only ' _she_ ' would definitely pick for a casual dinner.

Though the lump in her throat knew casual had greater meanings. Ones that disagreed with moral values.

She felt her wallet vanish into thin air simply standing at the waiting area. The walls were rimmed with golden mantles and designs, and the theme of red and whites blended well. Waiters in full uniform walked with their noses high and towelettes slung over their arms. Each piece of furniture looked to be a hefty price.

A simple place to eat should not have had so much space and so many floors.

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?"

"Yes, my name is Biyu Cheng-"

"-Miss Cheng, right. We've been expecting you. May we take your coat?"

She looked behind her to see another man standing there, motioning towards the coat rack. She waved him off.

"No, I'm good."

"Certainly. Right this way."

They lead her through tables spaced out at least 10 feet between each other, the buzzing of snooty voices and million-dollar champagnes filled the atmosphere. If ' _she_ ' was here, then that meant only the best restaurant would suit her tastes.

"Here is your table, miss Cheng." The waiter pulled out a dark red leather chair. Biyu's eyes flickered up to a spine-tingling look.

There she gazed, eyes a dark green color that could cut the air, black eyeshadow dusting her lids. Her jet black hair had been combed and sprayed into submission in that same silver dragon hair piece. Her lips were painted with dark lipstick, and she wore a black figure-fitting dress. Her long fingers were laced together, chin leaning on them. She looked like she hadn't aged a day, nonetheless changed at all. Everything was the same.

Including the two men in black sitting on both sides of her. They were definitely armed, and knowing the old crow, she probably was too.

"[Do you need my cue? Hurry and sit.]"

Biyu did so, almost too much on reflex. The waiter pushed her in and bowed his head to them.

"I'll give you some time to order."

A laminated menu was placed down. Biyu turned, "Oh, I don't intend on staying too long-"

"Leave the menu." The older woman looked to the waiter and waved him off. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Biyu watched as he left and met the woman's eyes with hesitance. Her name was Siwang-hua. "Flower of death" is what it translated into. It was an appropriate name, as she was shrouded in mature and elegant beauty, but at the same time carried the atmosphere of the Grim Reaper. Biyu liked to refer to her out of presence as "The Dragon Lady".

She had to have been in her mid fifties right now. The fact that she preserved herself to look 20 years younger always shocked Biyu. It made her very existence even more terrifying.

Biyu looked from the menu to Siwang. "[I don't have the money to-]"

"[You don't invite guests to dinner without the intention of paying.]"

"[-okay.]"

For a woman with almost no morals, her attentiveness to courtesy remained as strict as ever. Biyu opened the menu with haste. The prices already turned her to stone. She didn't want to owe the woman anything, sure, but _that much_ for a glass of wine?

Siwang tapped a long nail on the table, turning to one of her subordinates. "[Pour her a glass.]"

Biyu looked up. She was so stressed out with the idea of being in this woman's presence she hadn't even noticed two bottles of wine standing right on the table. All of a sudden there was a glass sitting before her. The ruby liquid glistened from chandelier lights.

"[We'll start with that.]"

Biyu was already imagining what one sip could cost. Maybe it would turn her intestines to gold. Even so, she began to drink in tiny doses.

"[It's been six years since I last saw you.]"

Siwang's expression and tone were still very stone like. Biyu had never seen those lips ever smile unless Siwang intended to win at something.

Win meant killing another person.

"[You've matured quite beautifully. I see you took at least some advice on how to dress from me.]"

She paused reaching for her own glass.

"[Though your choice of material remains tacky.]"

Of course. Anything that wasn't over 400 was 'tacky'.

"[Hurry and tell me why I'm here. Beating around the bush isn't like you.]"

Siwang let out a short breath, sitting up. "[You're right.]"

"[Biyu, have you met with the Agreste's at all recently?]"

The younger Cheng almost choked on air. She felt her chest tighten, memories of recently meeting with the head honcho himself rolling in like waves.

Siwang huffed through her nose. "[Hmph. Knew it.]"

"[How did you know?]"

They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternal ten seconds. The answer clicked in Biyu's head. "[Have… have you been watching us?]"

"[Zihua is of no importance to me. I've only been watching you.]"

It was terrifying. Biyu usually noticed immediately if someone were to follow her. Yet Siwang always got away with unwarranted surveillance. Nobody ever figured out how or dared to question it.

She continued, "[One of my resources reported you entering a vip lounge where the Godfather himself sometimes resides.]"

"[You don't think I'm betraying the brotherhood, do you?]"

"[I don't know.]" The woman began tilting the glass, watching the wine shift and spin in the crystal mold. "[Which is why I felt it necessary to bring you a test.]"

Here it came. There was only one reason Siwang-hua needed to contact Biyu. It was never over money, it was never over life-at least theirs' collectively. Siwang wasn't just any ordinary woman. She had her finger on everyone she crossed.

"[... You want me to assassinate someone.]"

The woman smirked. That was it. The only time she ever smiled.

"[Such ways is necessary. It's the ultimate solution to earn trust, right?]" Siwang blinked over. "[Would you like my trust, Biyu? Or would you rather be painted as an Agreste convert?]"

No. That would only put Biyu in a shallow grave-and then Zihua would be the next masked pawn for this archdemon. She now realized the weight of the situation she had attended to. There was no room for saying "no".

Nobody refused the Godmother's requests and lived.

She slumped her shoulders, leaning back in that plush chair. "[... Who's the target?]"

Siwang paused, nodding her head. The guard sitting on her left reached into his tuxedo pocket, putting out a rectangle box wrapped in paper and an indigo bow.

"[Purple is your favorite color is it not? For both you and Zihua.]"

Biyu understood the threat in that statement. She took the box into her hands. This was how Siwang-hua did business. She'd hide necessary information on Biyu's targets in a present box. It was less suspicious that way.

And it was always tied with an indigo bow.

"[Open that when you get home.]"

There was a pause. It was like she took three strides forward, then fifteen back. She lowered her eyes. "[Of course.]"

"Apologies for the wait, ladies." The waiter stood sharp with a pen and notepad at ready. "What would you like to order?"

Biyu listened to Siwang fire off an order too complicated and tailored to mentally absorb. The waiter seemed to keep up just fine, though. He turned to Biyu, waiting for a response, "and you miss?"

"Oh, uh, I'll have the same thing."

He raised a brow, then scribbled it down. "We'll be right with you."

The two began sipping their wine, total silence between them. Biyu's mind was clouded with questions. She was eager to see who her target actually was, and why Siwang thought them worthy of death. There was always at least one reason, but that didn't necessarily mean they were good enough.

Death was a game to her, after all.

"[So, how are you getting to know your niece? Just fine, I assume?]"

Choking cured the silence.

* * *

"This really is a splendid place, Mr. Agreste. You have wonderful taste as usual."

Gabriel smiled down at Chloe. "My son's future wife deserves the best, and you have good memories here, do you not?"

Chloe still remembered the day her and Adrien's matrimony was proposed. They were just children, sitting at this very restaurant. Chloe was beside her father. Adrien was directly across from her, and so was Gabriel. Unlike the present, it happened during an early, sunny afternoon. Félix was nowhere to be found, thankfully. The possibility of their engagement was announced, and she was quite the ecstatic girl. However, Adrien only smiled as if it were rehearsed, or like he didn't really have an opinion to begin with. The look on his face from that past killed her mood a little, and she sipped her sparkling apple cider.

"That being said, what is the occasion?"

"I can't be generous?"

"No, you can!" That came out a bit too defensive. No matter how arrogant and holy she presented herself, Gabriel Agreste was terrifying. He smiled on the outside, but nobody was capable of interpreting that smile as something good.

Adrien was the only Agreste who didn't put her off somehow.

She cleared her throat, "It's just that usually you'd invite my father, and that's why I'd be here. Or you'd invite Adrien and I, but it's just me today. Not only that, but we're eating in the very place Adrien and I's engagement was brought up."

Gabriel chuckled, placing his wine glass down. "Sharp-very detailed as well." He then folded his fingers, dressed in pure white gloves. "Chloe, you know Adrien's mother, right?"

Of course she did. She used to sit in the woman's lap when they were young. Mrs. Agreste was the only woman she'd outwardly admit to being envious of when it came to beauty.

"Yes, she was a magnificent woman. I can't imagine how it is for you guys with her gone… To be honest, she was like a second mother to me."

A smile played on his lips as he reached into his pocket, "glad to hear it."

Chloe's eyebrows lifted when he suddenly pulled out a box. He opened it to show a silver ring, emeralds cut to shape a flower on the top. He simply left it resting for her to stare at.

"I-Isn't that-"

"This was the ring I gave to Adrien's mother when I proposed to her. And now…"

She gasped as he took her hand, sliding it onto Chloe's ring finger.

"... I want you to have it."

A blush formed on her cheeks, eyes glued to the jewelry. "M-Mr. Agreste-"

He cupped her hand into his own. "Chloe, with this I would like to make it official. Before it was simply an arrangement, and now it is the future. Marry my son and stay by his side."

She could practically feel her eyes tearing up. Her hand shook, and she pulled it away, staring deeply into the green stones. "A-are you sure it's okay for me to have this?"

"She would have wanted you to."

That was when she became antsy in her seat, smiling brightly. The girl somehow leapt out of her chair and managed to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you so much! I promise to take good care of it!"

" _Haha_."

His chuckled snapped her out of it. She immediately backed off and dusted his white suit. "I-I'm sorry! I just got overwhelmed!"

"It's alright."

Chloe cleared her throat, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back!"

"Take your time."

And then she scurried off. As soon as she vanished, Gabriel let out a sigh, his face relaxing.

He gazed his ice blues into the dark void beyond the window. A finger tapped on the table.

* * *

Chloe spent the next ten minutes on the lowermost floor, gazing at the ring in different angles of the hallway. Sure, Adrien didn't put it on himself, but it still made her happy. Him putting on the actual wedding band would be just fine.

Now that she thought about it, she _did_ pick at this ring on Mrs. Agreste's finger some time ago, but she was so small it was barely memorable. Mrs. Agreste's face floated in the back of her mind, and then created images of her standing at the altar with her beau.

Only to be interrupted by Félix's face as best man. Her smile dropped and she began flailing her arms about. "You don't get to be in my happiness!"

Her stomping feet lead her down the hall. That was right. She'd marry Adrien, but she'd also have to deal with that cranky vampire as a brother-in-law. Chloe and Adrien would need their own place. Maybe when Félix sunk so low to homelessness again he could come crawling and begging for them to take him in.

She ravished that idea. Her, looking down on Félix for once. This made the future all but more exciting-

" _How do you know about Marinette?_ "

Chloe stopped, blinking and looking around the corner. She spotted two well dressed Asian women sitting at a table, overly curious.

 _Did I mishear_?

" _She is your sister's daughter. How could I not know?_ " said the older woman. " _And keep your voice down._ "

Suddenly she said a string of words Chloe couldn't understand. The younger woman began to join in those weird string of words. It definitely wasn't French anymore. What was it-Chinese?

Chloe didn't know _one word_ of Chinese. Was the woman sitting there Marinette's aunt?

Oh, they were firing off so quickly at each other it was hard to even tell. But the argument did start to sound heated. There looked to be an air of tension.

 _Wait-wasn't there a thing going on between Marinette and Félix some time ago as well?_

She leaned on the wall, thinking for a moment. The glitter of her new ring brought her attention back to cloud nine, and she started heading back.

Marinette wasn't important. As long as she didn't get in the way of her love life, it was all okay. Marinette could have Félix. Maybe the two would stay away somewhere together.

She stopped in her tracks. Félix always _did_ seem alone. _Too_ alone, even. Almost like he was _empty_.

She stood there silently, pressing a thumb to her mouth in thought.

A devious smile curled on her lips.

"This could be fun."

* * *

Adrien found himself standing at Félix's door. He inhaled, rehearsing lines in his head. Félix never talked about what happened between him and Marinette. Sometimes he'd dodge the questions entirely-almost literally.

Yet his feet still found themselves at that door. Just one question. One simple question.

Adrien knocked.

"Bro, are you in there? Can we talk?"

Silence. Drawn out silence. The boy raised a brow. He'd knock one more time.

"Félix-"

Creak.

The door pushed open upon the second knock. Adrien's eyes lead to the newly formed crack and peeked into the room. Did he actually forget to close the door all of the way?

"Félix? Hello?"

Adrien entered an empty room. There was no way his brother was here. Adrien's reasoning?

The window was unlocked, something he always noticed first whenever Félix went missing. His brother was probably doing more dirty work. The thought put a bit of pressure on Adrien's chest, and he simply walked over to the bed.

 _His gloves are gone…_

Which also meant he was definitely gone.

There was barely a wrinkle on the blankets or pillows. It was like Félix never slept or stayed home. That made things kind of lonely. Without thinking, Adrien plopped right down on the mattress in deep thought. He fiddled with his fingers.

 _Félix used to be involved with Marinette, I know that much… but now they don't even make eye contact, I'm sure._

 _Could it be-could it be because Marinette is a Cheng? But that can't be. She has a different surname and everything._

 _You can't generalize someone just because they're Asian, Adrien. Not all Chinese people are Chengs._

Yet his previous encounter with Marinette's supposed cousin bothered him. Also, the woman who was watching in the car as well. They _knew_ him. They didn't just know _of_ him. Maybe they were affiliated somehow and she wasn't involved?

He looked over at the nightstand, which looked to have been collecting dust over time. His hand hovered over the drawer. Félix always leaned on this when Adrien came in. What was so important he needed to hide?

His hand hovered for a moment. It started reaching over.

 _Bam_.

" _Adrien_!"

The boy jerked. His father was home.

"C-coming!"

He dashed out of the room. Those thoughts still nagged his mind, but a call from his father was of the utmost importance. He dashed down the hall and to the stairs, only to be met with a surprise that silenced his original greeting.

Chloe was walking arm-in-arm with his dad. She had a bright expression on her face.

She waved, he jogged down the stairs to greet them.

"Chloe-this is a surprise. What are you two doing together-"

Something familiar twinkled on her hand. He knew that ring. He had an infatuation with that ring.

Adrien fell silent, eyes slightly widened.

"Glad you could join us, son."

* * *

 **IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME I AM SO SORRY. The chapter is still half-baked even after all of this time and I apologize!**

 **I've been very busy, but I remembered that people actually still like this fic, so I thought I'd continue it for you beautiful people. I hope you enjoy my fumbles and somehow still manage to take something from this to enjoy! ; - ;**

 **Have a good one, babes!**


End file.
